Las cosas son mejor si las hacemos al revés
by Berenicita Cullen
Summary: Primero te enamoras, después te casas, luego tienes relaciones (o al menos eso se espera) y después te embarazas ¿no? ¿Primero te embarazas, luego son las relaciones, te casas y te enamoras?... Mi nombre es Edward Cullen ¡Mierda, tu marido!... No estoy casada... No decía que venía tu marido me estaba presentando... (T por lenguaje)
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

La luz se colaba por la ventana dando directamente en el rostro de la joven de cabello castaño, tenia el seño fruncido de forma que se le marcaban unas pequeñas arrugas en la frente, la luz del sol comenzaba a molestarle debido a la terrible resaca que debía tener. Abrió los ojos esperanzada de encontrarse con sus cortinas moradas que siempre le ayudaban cuando se sentía así pero no estaban, en su lugar vio una tersa espalda desnuda llena de lunares, unos muy sexys lunares había que aclarar, la luz del sol dejo de preocuparle y comenzó a hiperventilar, noto el dolor en cierta parte de su anatomía y cayó en la cama de golpe, no lloraría, pero ¡mierda! No recordaba como había sido su primera vez.

El movimiento altero a aquel hombre que estaba a su lado y este comenzó a desperezarse en la cama hasta que sintió como tocaba una suave piel, se giro y vio con los ojos abiertos a la castaña que estaba a su lado y se cubría con las sabanas como si su vida se fuera en ello. Se llevo las manos a su alborotado cabello cobrizo de forma confusa y se dejo caer en la cama sin decir nada, ambos confundidos, con resaca y sin acordarse de nada.

-Supongo que tu tampoco recuerdas quien soy por la cara que pusiste- dijo Edward sin dejar de ver el techo de la habitación.

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella y no, no recuerdo nada- Edward se levanto de la cama con unos minúsculos bóxers que hicieron a Bella apartar la vista sonrojada. Edward siguió inspeccionando la habitación.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen... ¡Mierda, tu marido!- el grito que dio hizo que Bella se llevara las manos a las sienes masajeándolas.

-No estoy casada-aseguro mientras miraba la espalda de Edward que se giro con cara de entre asombro y pánico a la vez.

-No decía que venía tu marido, me estaba presentado- Bella lo miro aterrorizada mientras el levantaba el papel que tenía en su mano donde se mostraba el acta de matrimonio, se puso pálida, justo en ese momento su celular sonó con una canción de Yurima y rápidamente contesto.

-Señorita Swan hablo de la clínica Amanecer, tengo noticas que bueno, no sé si sean buenas o malas para usted, con lo referente a los análisis que se realizo se ha confirmado su embarazo y bueno, la señorita Denali decidió abandonar el acuerdo así que tendrá que conseguirse a otra pareja o criar a el bebe usted misma.

-¿De qué mierda está hablando?- gritó haciendo que le doliera aun más la cabeza. Edward la miro confundido.

-Que la señorita Denali se retracto de el contrato por la renta del vientre- dejando caer el celular corrió hacia el baño y comenzó a vomitar.

Como balde de agua fría le cayó la realidad... ¡Estaba embarazada!

**Hola! Bueno aqui les traigo esta nueva historia, espero les guste y me digan que les parece. Gracias por leer :)**


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

**_2 meses antes_**

-Lo lamento Seth- dijo arrepentida pero más bien estaba furiosa.

-¿En serio Bella? ¿Después será la muerte de tu perro?- la ira de Bella iba en aumento y se tranquilizo poco a poco.

-No metas a Thor* en esto- escupió furiosa- mañana iré a una cita médica y si continuas así lo mejor será que terminemos esta relación, desde que salimos me has presionado y ya me harte, tal vez esto solo sea una señal.

-No bebe- gritó/suplicó- se que no fue tu culpa, te esperare el tiempo necesario, es solo que ya tenía todo listo, pero bueno aun aunque quisiera no se puede, veré si lo pueden posponer para dentro de tres días-Bella se exaspero.

-Vete a la mierda Seth- dijo y colgó. Odiaba a Angela, odiaba a Seth y se odiaba a si misma por siempre hacerles caso.

Conoció a Seth en una fiesta a la que fue con Angela en su último año de universidad, Seth era amigo de Angela y en cuanto se conocieron se llevaron bien, increíblemente a Seth no le importaba que Bella se cayera cada varios pasos y que hablara de forma poco decente, tampoco le importo que fuera virgen y quisiera ir despacio, o al menos eso le hacía creer porque desde la segunda semana de su relación Seth ya le había metido mano, así que Bella como buena mujer que se defiende se quebró la muñeca golpeándolo, de eso hace 7 meses y ahora que por fin se había decidido una maldita infección vaginal la atacaba.

-Todo es tu culpa Angela- gritó a su almohada, Angela la había obligado a usar esos apretadísimos pantalones y ahora tenía una estúpida infección vaginal.

Ella no decía que fuera una santa porque había intentado otras cosas con Seth, pero el perro maldito aprendería su lección. No tendría sexo con él ni nada parecido en por lo menos un muy buen tiempo, ya vería cuanto tiempo aguantaría con la sequia y si en realidad la amaba como decía la iba a esperar, si no solo quitaría de su camino a un gran estorbo.

Había pedido media tarde en su trabajo en la editorial como para regresar, así que eso le dejaba un día de aburridísimos programas de televisión o un maratón de sus películas favoritas Transformers*.

Bella estaba viendo El lado oscuro de la Luna* cuando su celular sonó, coloco pause y miro su identificador de llamadas.

-¡Jacob!- grito emocionada.

-Hola mi pequeña Bella- la voz de Jacob no sonaba para nada feliz.

-¿Que paso?- dijo inmediatamente.

-Bueno Bella, papá tuvo un accidente, el está bien lo juro pero si pudieras estar aquí para verlo sería increíble para él, te extraña mucho.

-¿Que tan grave fue?- pregunto alterada.

-Bueno se rompió una pierna por lo que no podrá caminar en un tiempo y tiene varias astilladuras en las costillas, fue accidente de coche...

-Estaré pasado mañana ahí ¿ok?-el día siguiente iría al ginecólogo y después podría ir a visitar a su padre, podría tomar eso como una gran excusa para deshacerse de Seth y tenía desde su graduación de no ver a su familia, sería divertido jugarle bromas al irrompible Charlie.

-Está bien pequeña, le diré estoy seguro de que se alegrara mucho al igual que mamá.

-Te quiero Jacob aunque me digas pequeña.

-Y yo a ti pequeña- se burló.

***  
>-Arrastrare sus dorados pelos de elote por toda la casa- gritó Alice a Edward mientras el salía corriendo detrás de su hermana para detenerla.<p>

-Cálmate Alice, hazlo por mí.

-Lo hago por ti Edward, es una maldita perra, no entiendo en qué momento te enamoraste de ella, hirió a Esme y eso jamás se lo perdonare.

-Alice ella solo lo olvido, le pudo pasar a cualquiera, no me hagas esto Alice sabes que ella es el amor de mi vida.

-El amor de tu vida Edward es una zorra sin cerebro, solo que tu no lo quieres ver- Edward miro a su hermana dolido, su compañera de juegos y bromas, su melliza le daba la espalda.

-Yo ya me disculpe con Esme Alice, y espero que algún día tu te disculpes conmigo porque acabas de perder a tu hermano- Edward corrió hacia su Volvo y no pudo evitar una lagrima al hacerle eso a su hermana, pero ella debía aprender que era con Tanya con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida y tendría que disculparse con el por haberlo herido de esa forma.

Alice también se quedo llorando al ver a su mellizo destrozar su vida por esa mujer sin cerebro, Jasper llego inmediatamente y abrazo a Alice.

-Se dará cuenta Alice, déjalo, entre mas se lo digas menos caso te hará.

-Me duele que no vea la realidad Jasper- dijo abrazándose al enorme cuerpo de su novio.

-Nos volvemos estúpidos en cosas del amor Alice- dijo Jasper haciendo que Alice sonriera.

-Supongo que tienes razón, solo espero que Edward se dé cuenta antes de que la bruja se salga con la suya.

-Siempre podemos jugarle alguna broma- se burlo Jasper haciendo que Alice riera al recordar el día en el que la bruja salió de su casa con una enorme tarántula en la cabeza, o el día en el que hicieron que un San Bernardo la tirara al piso o el día en que "accidentalmente" Emmett la aventó a la alberca.

-¿Hay algo en mente?

-Emmett y Carlisle ya están planeando ponerle un poco de nuez a su comida la próxima vez que venga a la casa.

Alice rio ahora olvidando completamente los problemas con su mellizo, su padre nunca aprobó sus bromas pero cuando se trataba de Esme era el autor intelectual.

Cuando Edward despertó a la mañana siguiente se sentía confundido, ¿hubo sexo de reconciliación? Definitivamente recordó la plática en la que Tanya lloro en sus brazos, pero después de la primera ronda no recordaba nada, era extraño porque ya le había pasado eso unas 4 veces en los últimos 6 meses.

Tanya no estaba a su lado lo cual le parecía extraño pero en cuento vio el desayuno a su lado sonrió, esa era la chica de la que se había enamorado, la conoció en la Universidad, ella estudiaba derecho y el medicina y simplemente la conoció en la cafetería de la forma más cliché, ella llevaba un montón de libros que cayeron al suelo mientras maniobraba con su comida, de ahí se encontraron en biblioteca y después él la estaba invitando a salir, era inteligente, divertida, bondadosa, medio despistada pero era el amor de su vida, vivían juntos hace 4 meses, quería pedirle matrimonio pero no lo haría hasta terminar su residencia en el hospital.

Tomo el desayuno y se encontró con una nota:

_Amor he salido temprano, mi madre ha llamado y me ha pedido que la acompañe a unas compras, te iba a despertar pero te veías demasiado lindo dormido y me pareció que necesitabas descansar, espero que no te hayas levantado tan tarde para que puedas disfrutar del desayuno._

_Te ama con todo su corazón: Tanya Denali._

Edward sonrió como idiota enamorado pero decidió no tomar el desayuno por su propia seguridad, Tanya rara vez cocinaba y no todos los alimentos se le daban, así que agradecía infinitamente el gesto pero no probaría bocado.

Del otro lado de la ciudad Bella entraba a la clínica Amanecer, la maldita infección no disminuía con las cremas que vendían en las farmacias y tendría que visitar a él medico, Bella llego hasta la recepción donde pregunto por el consultorio del doctor James Witherdale y de inmediato la pasaron al consultorio, el doctor no tenía a su propia recepcionista porque cuando le pregunto a una enfermera se ofendió porque la confundió con la secretaria del doctor. Bella fue llamada por el doctor en cuanto llego a pesar de que tenia la cita más tarde, pero no se quejo entre mas rápido saliera de ahí mejor.

-Muy bien señorita podemos empezar el procedimiento- dijo el doctor en cuanto Bella entro, era un hombre joven, muy guapo pero algo en el le hacía desconfiar.

-Eh... bueno... yo estoy aquí por una infección vaginal...- dijo Bella y el doctor la miro con una sonrisa.

-No se preocupe no hay ningún inconveniente, ¿ya utilizo alguna crema?

-Si así es- dijo ella rápidamente, seguía pegada a la puerta y el estaba de pie detrás de su escritorio.

-Bien pasemos de este lado- señalo una cortina, del otro lado había una camilla y del otro lado había monitores e instrumentos médicos. Bella tembló inmediatamente- además de la infección ¿ha sentido algún otro síntoma? Ya sea, falta de menstruación, mareos, ascos, cólicos.

-No, solo la infección- dijo un poco más tranquila ya que parecía ser un procedimiento de rutina.

-¿Cuándo fue tu última regla?

-Hace dos semanas.

-Muy bien, recuéstate por favor- Bella se acostó nerviosa, vio como el doctor se colocaba guantes y después preparaba un pequeño tubo.

-Doctor, soy virgen, es una infección solamente no creo que sea necesario revisar ahí- dijo nerviosa y cerrando las piernas instintivamente aunque aun traía el pantalón.

-Es procedimiento- dijo tranquilamente- primero te hare un eco para confirmar que todo esté bien y después te hare una revisión, por el momento puedes usar el pantalón, luego te pediré que uses una bata.

El doctor siguió con el procedimiento, Bella ya tenía puesta la bata y estaba muy nerviosa, ella estaba 100% segura que cuando se tenía una infección vaginal sin contacto sexual no era necesario que la revisaran ahí abajo. Temblorosa se acostó en la cama.

-Es un procedimiento completamente sencillo no entiendo porque estas tan nerviosa, pero si lo deseas te sedare el sedante solo dura 15 minutos puedes verificarlo en tu celular- el era un profesional, sabía lo que hacía y ella no dejaría que la viera si estaba consciente, así que se decidió por el sedante.

Estaba sola en la camilla, había una sabana arriba de ella y tenía una molestia entre las piernas, la hora en su celular le indicaba que el doctor no había mentido. Se cambio y cuando cruzo la cortina el doctor la esperaba, llevaba una botella en sus manos con agua.

-¿Cómo se siente?- dijo inmediatamente.

-Bueno me duele un poco- dijo nerviosa.

-Es completamente normal, no debe preocuparse por eso, ahora esta crema que tengo aquí es para su infección, no olvide tomar acido fólico y nos veremos dentro de un mes para revisar que todo esté en orden.

Bella lo miro como si tuviera dos cabezas, tomo la crema para su infección y estaba por salir cuando recordó que el doctor no tenia secretaria.

-¿Cuánto le debo?

-No se preocupe por ello la señorita Denali se encargo de su cuenta.

Bella aun mas confundida salió del consultorio, afuera una mujer rubia la miraba con el ceño fruncido pero después puso una gran sonrisa y se acerco a ella.

-Me alegra por fin conocerte, el doctor me ha afirmado que esta vez saldrá todo bien, por el momento quiero decirte que puedes ponerte en contacto conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites- le entrego una tarjeta- así que fue un gusto conocerte, esperare tu llamada dentro de un mes.

Bella miro a la mujer que se alejaba en estado de shock. Ese definitivamente había sido un día de locos.

***Thor: Personaje de la película Thor, así es como Bella nombro a su perro (no es mi súper héroe favorito pero en el segundo cap se explica porque su nombre).**

***Transformers: películas de acción, las primeras tres películas de esta serie son mis favoritas y amo a Bumblebee :3**

***El lado obscuro de la luna: es la tercera película de la serie, es para que se den una idea del tiempo que llevaba Bella en casa cada película dura alrededor de 2 horas.**

**Me alegra muchisimo que les haya gustado el prologo, la idea surgio de forma espontanea y he escrito mucho en este último tiempo. Muchas gracias a:**

**Jess Acevedo, Readers Forever, Marce Capuccino, ****xinislovemeXD****, marieisahale, ****ValeriaM****, Camela**

**Quienes se dieron el tiempo de comentar muchas gracias me encantaron sus comentarios XD Gracias también por todos sus favoritos. Besos :***

**PD: De ser posible actualizare los viernes o sábados, por el momento llevo escritos 6 caps así que por esas semanas no se deberán preocupar por capítulos.**

**Jess Acevedo: muchas gracias por leerme, espero te guste el cap besos :***

**ValeriaM: muchas gracias, y pues espero te guste la actualización, besos :***


	3. Capitulo 2

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: Han surgido algunas dudas acerca del embarazo de Bella y las implicaciones legales que conlleva por la renta de vientre y la inseminación artificial, no soy una experta pero antes de subir el fic si me puse a investigar y conforme avance el fic las cuestiones que no se entienden se resolverán, espero esto les sea de ayuda a quienes tenían dudas referentes al tema, todo se explica en capítulos posteriores, es un fic de humor por lo tanto tampoco las quiero llenar de cosas legales y esas cosas pero si tendrá su explicación. Gracias por leer y les dejo este cap extra de regalo con la explicación.**

**Capitulo 2**

-Venga Thor vamos a ver a Loki*, bueno probablemente no te agrade la idea porque son enemigos pero aun así son hermanos y se deben querer- Thor miro a Bella desde su pobre altura aun acostado- no te puedo dejar solo en el departamento, Seth y Angela te dejarían morir de hambre.

Thor el pequeño Chihuahua por fin se movió y corrió hacia Bella, ella ya tenía todo listo en su Audi, no era un modelo reciente pero tampoco muy viejo y estaba muy orgullosa de haberlo comprado sola, sería un viaje largo desde la ciudad de Seattle hasta el aun más lluvioso Forks. Thor y Loki eran dos hermosos chihuahuas que encontraron en las calles cuando eran unos bebes, aun no sabían como habían sobrevivido a el horrible clima de Forks, fue durante las vacaciones en que Bella se encontraba en casa y Charlie el hombre irrompible como lo apodaban sus hijos porque siempre que se quería hacer el fuerte lloraba, no pudo soportar encontrar a los perritos y dejarlos solos. Así que Jacob se quedo con Loki y Bella con Thor, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con el nombre ya que se encontraban viendo la película.

El camino hacia Forks fue muy tranquilo, Bella disfruto de su tiempo a solas y lo aprovecho para cantar a todo pulmón canciones de The Killers* y Black Veil Brides* quien al parecer a Thor no le agradaron mucho estos últimos.

Bella sintió la nostalgia al llegar a su pueblo natal, Forks seguía siendo tan lluvioso como siempre e igual de aburrido, de seguro el accidente de su padre era la noticia más jugosa en mucho tiempo. En cuanto llego a su casa Thor bajo corriendo y se encontró con Loki que estaba lleno de lodo, Jacob salía de casa corriendo a recibir a su hermana y Bella tenía que admitir que su hermanito se veía muy bien con su traje de policía.

-Bella- dijo abrazándola.

-¿Como está el Jefe?- pregunto colgada de su hermano. Loki intentaba morder a Thor y ya lo estaba llenando de lodo.

-Intentando hacer todo solo, mamá se volverá loca estando detrás de el todo el día, es muy gracioso- dijo riendo, coloco un brazo alrededor de su hermana y entraron a casa riendo.

-Hola gente ha llegado su hija adorada- dijo Bella a sus padres que peleaban en la sala por algo relacionado con la silla de ruedas.

Renee se tiro a los brazos de su hija en un abrazo rápido.

-Oh mi pequeña, me alegra que estés aquí, has entender al terco de tu padre que debe usar la silla de ruedas- Bella vio la pierna enyesada de su padre. Se acerco a él y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Papá hazle caso a mamá, tienes que tener el reposo necesario si no ¿cómo regresaras al trabajo? Cansado y con más años a la espalda y eso nadie lo quiere. Ahora llama a Thor que Loki ya lo está acaparando. El pequeño chihuahua llego ante el llamado de Charlie y el pequeño perro comenzó a jugar con la mano del Jefe Swan.

-Extrañaba a este guerrero- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. Aunque todos sabían que en realidad a quien extrañaba era a Bella. Kiss de rain de Yurima sonaba y Bella tomo su celular para ver "Seth 3" en el identificador. Se alejo un poco de su familia y contesto.

-¿Que quieres?

-Solo me quiero disculpar ¿de acuerdo? Te extraño Bella- ella tomo una gran respiración.

-Ayer en todo el día no me hablaste.

-Tu sonabas muy enojada y quería darte tu espacio- decidió tranquilizarse y no gritarle, el tendría castigo suficiente con no dejarle que la tocara, pero no respondió, Seth al escuchar que no respondía decidió seguir- lo lamento de verdad, Bella eres la persona más importante en mi vida, y te amo y merezco que estés enojada conmigo por lo que te he hecho pasar, no sé que sería de mi vida sin ti Bella, tu le diste la luz que necesitaba- Bella sonrió, ese era el Seth de quien se había enamorado.

-También te amo Seth, estaba dolida y sentida contigo por eso me comporte así.

-¿Podemos vernos? Te extraño mucho hermosa- Bella sin querer sonrió, Seth era un cobarde ella lo había comprobado la última vez que había ido a casa, el quería conocer a su padre así que cuando Bella le mostro una foto de él y su hermano ambos vestidos de policía y con sus armas listas en sus cinturones desistió de la idea.

-Bueno en realidad no creo que se pueda Seth estaré una semana fuera justo ahora estoy en Forks. También te extraño pero mi padre tuvo un accidente y vine en cuanto pude.

-Lo lamento amor, me gustaría estar ahí contigo pero no tenía idea, una vez más lamento no haberte llamado ayer.

-No te preocupes Seth yo tampoco te avise y Charlie se encuentra mucho mejor se quebró una pierna pero sobrevivirá, es un hombre rudo de roer.

Del otro lado de la habitación Jacob sostenía una cerveza sobre la cabeza de Charlie burlándose porque no la alcanzaba desde su silla de ruedas. Bella rio de la imagen.

-Bueno amor en ese caso te dejare estar con tu familia, llámame cualquier cosa que necesites y estaré para ti, un saludo de mi parte a tu familia. Te amo.

-Tu también cariño avísame cualquier cosa, también te amo, nos vemos dentro de una semana.

Bella regreso a la habitación con su familia, Charlie por fin había conseguido su cerveza después de que Renee golpeara a su hijo. Un fuerte policía jamás seria comparado con la súper Renee Swan.

-Bueno familia ¿de qué me he perdido este tiempo?- dijo sentándose en el sillón de dos piezas al lado de su hermano.

-Tu hermano esta idiotizado, digo enamorado- dijo burlándose Charlie Swan. Jacob para sorpresa de Bella se sonrojo y no negó nada.

-Oh por todos los chicos sexys sin camisa, ¡estas enamorado!- grito Bella viéndolo con asombro. Hubo un tiempo en el instituto en el que su hermano ni se le acercaba a las chicas Bella pensó que era gay pero después se dio cuenta de que su hermano se sentía intimidado porque era más chico que los demás, eso cambio rápidamente, Jacob creció de forma acelerada y comenzó a hacer ejercicio lo cual lo convirtió en Play Boy y nunca se había enamorado hasta ahora tal parece.

-¿Porque siempre nombras a los chicos sexys sin camisa?- reprocho su hermano.

-No me cambies el tema Jacob ¿estás enamorado?

-Es una chica muy hermosa Bella, se llama Vanessa trabaja en la estación como secretaria- dijo Renee, Bella comenzó a hacer un recuento de las chicas con ese nombre en el instituto y Jacob quería que la tierra lo tragase. Jacob pareció escuchar el clic en la cabeza de Bella y se encogió aun mas ante la mirada acusadora de su hermana.

-Te has enamorado de Vanessa monstruo del lago Ness, de Vanessa coletas disparejas, de Vanessa mirada pegada al piso ¿es en serio Jacob? Ahora se porque la molestabas tanto en secundaria.

-Ella nunca fue ni será nada de eso- dijo molesto.

-¿Te ha rechazado cierto?

-Piensa que estoy jugando con ella.

-Te lo mereces por prostituto- dijo Bella.

-Isabella- regaño su madre.

-No te preocupes hermanito hare que ella este a tu lado, tenemos una semana para preparar el plan ¿Como enamorar al monstruo del lago Ness y salir librado en el intento?- Jacob rio pero aun así estaba nervioso y a veces su hermana podía ser un poco loca y atraer problemas.

-Recuerden que Esme no sabe nada de esto, así que por favor nadie revele nada, sobre todo tu Emmett no quiero que se enoje conmigo.

-No te preocupes pa- somos discretos.

La familia Cullen tenía todo listo, la comida estaba servida y la parte más importante el postre estaba ahí luciendo inocente. Tanya pagaría por dañar a Esme.

_Flash Back _

_La familia Cullen se había reunido, era un día muy especial para Esme y todos se habían encargado de preparar la casa para ella, era su día especial y no harían que movieran solo dedo._

_Todos se encontraban en el comedor Esme estaba demasiado feliz ya que sus hijos de verdad se habían lucido con todo. Esme estaba por agradecer cuando Tanya interrumpió._

_-¿Que festejamos?- absolutamente todos los Cullen la miraron._

_-Cariño ya te había dicho que es el cumpleaños de Esme- susurro Edward por lo bajo._

_-Oh lo lamento Esme felicidades, soy algo distraída ¿Cuantos cumples? ¿50?- Esme ahogo un jadeo._

_-También festejamos que Esme ha firmado un gran contrato de la empresa de remodelación y decoración de interiores- Edward intento cambiar el tema. Aunque estaba realmente incomodo._

_-¿Eso es un trabajo? ¿Se pueden firmar contratos con eso?- pregunto en voz alta haciendo que Esme se levantara de su asiento llorando. Los Cullen fueron detrás de ella enviándole miradas envenenadas a Tanya._

_-Lo lamento Edward de verdad no quería decir eso... yo... yo mejor me voy- Tanya salió corriendo y dejo a Edward en la sala, no fue tras ella en lugar de eso subió a ver a su madre y a disculparse por lo distraída que podía llegar a ser su mujer._

_Fin Flash Back_

Carlisle había llamado a Edward para preguntarle porque no iba a asistir a la reunión familiar y él le había contado de su problema con Alice, al final Edward acepto asistir ya que al no ir sería peor para Esme. Desde que llegaron a la mansión Cullen todos los ignoraron completamente. Rosalie limaba sus uñas, Emmett estaba entretenido con el cabello de esta, Alice y Jasper mantenían una conversación secreta alejados de todos, Carlisle intentaba platicar con ellos mientras Esme servía la comida en la mesa.

El silencio en la comida era demasiado incomodo, todas mantenían la mirada en sus platos como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-¿Alice tienes alguna actividad planeada para esta noche?- pregunto Esme intentando crear armonía entre sus hijos.

-Yo siempre tengo algo planeado mamá, vamos a ir cine, pero esto solo aplica para mis hermanos y yo solo tengo uno- dijo Alice viendo a Edward.

-Alice no digas esas cosas- dijo Esme mientras veía las miradas furiosas de sus hijos.

La comida siguió, todos estaban desesperados por que se llegara el postre. Para evitar que Edward se enojara con Esme, Rosalie compro el pastel, era muy poca nuez la que contenía de esta forma los efectos alérgicos no serian tan graves, o eso esperaban.

El pastel llego a la mesa y todos se aseguraron de mencionar que el pastel había sido comprado. Comieron y pasaron un rato mejor que en la comida aunque ni Edward ni Alice se hablaban, Tanya era ignorada excepto por Esme y Carlisle.

-Niños- dijo Esme una vez que el postre termino- es hora de que arregle sus diferencias, vengan conmigo- señalo a Edward y a Alice, dejando a Tanya sola con los demás Cullen.

Las ronchas en la cara de porcelana de la rubia comenzaron a aparecer, no eran muy notables, pero si seguía rascándose como lo hacía pronto tendría la cara tan roja como un tomate, Emmett intentaba aguantar su risa y Jasper se mantenía tan sereno como siempre.

Esme guio a sus hijos y los encerró en la oficina de su padre.

-No saldrán de ahí hasta que arreglen sus diferencias o se maten mutuamente así que esperare el tiempo que sea necesario.

Alice y Edward se miraron, desde pequeños siempre fueron muy unidos, les encantaba jugarle bromas a Emmett, habían sido compañeros desde siempre, Alice alejo su vista de Edward y comenzó a llorar, nunca había permanecido tanto tiempo enojada con él, el siempre había sido su mejor amigo, no había cosa por más desagradable que fuera que no se hubieran contado, Edward supo del primer periodo de Alice. Alice supo del primer sueño húmedo de Edward. Edward supo del primer beso de Alice y le rompió la nariz al pobre de Peter por ello. Sin decir una palabra Edward se acerco a Alice y la abrazo mientras ella seguía sollozando.

-No puedo estar enojado contigo Ali, por más que me saques de mis casillas nunca podría odiarte hermanita- Alice seguía sollozando en brazos de su hermano.

-Yo tampoco podría Edward, todo lo que hago es porque pienso que es lo mejor para ti pero si ya no quieres que interfiera entonces no lo hare, respetare tus decisiones aunque no esté de acuerdo con ellas.

El abrazo fue interrumpido por Jasper que tenía una extraña expresión.

-¿Que sucede Jasper?- pregunto Edward.

-Eh bueno, parece que el pastel tenía un poco de nuez...- inmediatamente Edward corrió escaleras abajo para ver a Tanya llorando mientras veía las ronchas en su rostro. Edward suspiro aliviado al ver que la reacción alérgica no había sido tan grave.

-Lo lamento Edward- dijo Carlisle- yo fui quien los invito y olvide por completo avisarle a Rosalie que revisara que el pastel no contuviera nuez- Edward al ver la culpabilidad de su padre no se enojo, después de todo había sido un accidente.

-No te preocupes padre, fue un accidente, llevare a Tanya al hospital y les avisare cuando ya esté bien- ambos salieron de casa y cuando se perdieron por el camino, estallaron en risas.

-Lo hubieras visto Alice- comenzó Emmett- ¡Oh mi preciosa cara! ¡Se ha arruinado mi preciosa cara!- dijo Emmett imitando el tono chillón de la voz de Tanya.

-Bueno chicos creo que ha sido suficiente de bromas, ya nos la cobramos y Alice hizo las paces con su hermano así que ya no le hagan nada que lo aleje- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver a Esme en estado de shock.

-Dormirás en la sala Cullen- le gritó saliendo de la sala muy enojada.

Todos rieron, no podían evitar seguir viendo la imagen de Tanya muy roja en su cabeza.

***Loki: hermano adoptivo de Thor, son enemigos a pesar de ser hermanos.**

***The Killers: es una banda de rock, una de mis favoritas y cantan el tema de los créditos de Luna Nueva, ****_A white demon love song_****, gracias a esa canción los conocí y ahora no puedo dejar de escucharlos :3**

***Black veil brides: también es una banda de rock y me encantan, su rock es un poco más pesado que el de The Killers por eso menciona que a Thor le molestaba.**

**Bueno este capítulo fue un regalo con la explicacion, gracias a todos por leerme, espero que les haya gustado, muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, gracias en especial a: **

**Readers Forever, ****xinislovemeXD, marieisahale, ValeriaM, Camela, towersita**

**Quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un comentario de verdad muchas gracias. ****Cualquier duda que tengan o crítica constructiva pueden hacérmela llegar con un review. Os quiero, besos :***

**ValeriaM: gracias por tu comentario, espero te guste, no tenía pensado describir que fue lo que le hizo a Esme pero una vez que vi tu comentario me inspire un poco espero te guste :***


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

-Esto es ridículo. Me voy a humillar mas a mí mismo.

-No no lo harás, así que solo se honesto- Bella y Jacob estaban en la estación de policías de Forks esperando la llegada de Vanessa 'alias' el monstruo del lago Ness. Bella haría que Jacob le contara toda la historia acerca de su amor por ella y si eso no funcionaba Bella iría directamente con ella a preguntarle porque no salía con su hermano.

Una vez que se aseguraron de que ella estuviera escuchando comenzaron.

-¿Y qué paso?- dijo Bella.

-Bueno ella era la más hermosa chica que yo hubiera visto en todos mis años de vida pero no se iba a fijar en mi.

-No entiendo porque nunca me contaste esto.

-Sabias como era, era un enclenque, siempre pensé que no la merecía, quería ser la mejor persona para ella, que cuando nos vieran juntos todos dijeran son tal para cual. Así que por eso comencé a hacer ejercicio, me ayudo mucho ya que crecí considerablemente. El problema fue que una vez que cambien mi físico todas las chicas querían salir conmigo, y para cuando yo la invite a salir ella creyó que jugaría con ella.

-Eso es muy triste.

-Lo es, me pase mucho tiempo pensando que fue lo que hice mal y después comencé a salir con muchas chicas, nunca deje de pensar en ella, pero ella nunca me haría caso, y ahora bueno me he distanciado de todas esas relaciones pasajeras porque sigo sin poder dejar de pensar en ella. Estoy tan perdidamente enamorado de ella.

-Lo lamento, todos merecemos que nos correspondan o al menos superar ese amor rápidamente.

-No te quiero aburrir con esto.

-No lo haces, esa chica es una estúpida por no hacerte caso, no vale la pena si no ve todo el amor que le tienes, es mas podría decirle a Thor y Loki que la ataquen por no hacerte caso- Jacob rió mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

-Gracias, sabes probablemente lo mejor sea que lo supere como me dices, si ella no me hace caso tal vez debería irme a vivir contigo a Seattle.

-Seria increíble Jacob, vivo sola en el departamento y eso ayudaría a que Seth se alejara de mi un poco.

-Eres muy cruel Isabella.

-CRUEL es bueno*- respondió ella haciendo que su hermano riera.

Cuando salieron se encontraron con Vanessa, ella tenía los ojos rojos y salió corriendo hacia el baño.

-¿Quieres ir a hablar con ella?- le pregunto Bella a Jacob que parecía querer salir corriendo detrás de ella.

-No creo que sea lo mejor- dijo con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Entonces lo hare yo- Bella siguió a Vanessa.

La chica estaba sollozando frente al espejo. Bella quería gritarle que era estúpida pero se tranquilizo.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto, la chica miro a Bella. Se limpio las lagrimas y trato de no sonar tan triste.

-¿Eres hermana de Jacob?

-Así es, soy su hermana mayor.

-El siempre habla de ti con mucho orgullo- dijo ella tratando de tranquilizarse.

-¿Por qué lloras?- dijo Bella tratando de no sonar insensible.

-Por estúpida- dijo y Bella sonrió.

-En eso concordamos- Vanessa miro a Bella con los ojos abiertos- ¡oh vamos! Quieres a mi hermano ¡ve y díselo! El muy estúpido está sufriendo por ti y al parecer tu por él, no vale la pena que ambos se queden encerrados en sus mierdas mientras se pudren en ellas por no ser lo suficientemente valientes para decirse que están enamorados el uno del otro- le gritó por fin sacando lo que quería decir desde que se entero que su hermanito estaba enamorado.

-No quiero que el rompa mi corazón, el solo jugara conmigo como con las otras chicas del instituto- Bella miro enfadada a la chica.

-¿Estás segura que es así? Prefieres encerrarte en eso que pensar en lo feliz que podrías ser a su lado, bueno en ese caso entonces enciérrate en tu propia mierda, yo sacare a mi hermano de la suya y cuando regrese él se abra olvidado de ti, si es lo que deseas entonces lo tendrás.

Bella salió enojada del baño de chicas y su hermano la miraba impaciente mientras ella trataba de tranquilizarse, siempre había odiado a las personas que se complicaban la vida, "me gustas, te gusto, vivamos felices".

-¿Que paso?- Bella miro a su hermano y sonrió, ella resolvería el problema.

-Te espera en el baño, no te preocupes yo les hare guardia.

Jacob camino decidido al baño y Bella lo siguió, una vez que el entro ella atranco la puerta y se quedo ahí, esperaría a que esos dos se mataran o tuvieran sexo salvaje.

Vanessa estaba a punto de gritarle a Bella que se retirara del baño cuando vio a Jacob, el tenia una mirada horrorizada y ella seguía llorando.

-¡Mierda Isabella! ¿Qué hiciste?- gritó Jacob intentando abrir la puerta.

-No los dejare salir hasta que arreglen sus mierdas.

-Te odio.

-No, me amas, así que ahora tengan sexo salvaje o mantéense, eso sí, si necesitan condones avísenme porque no quiero ser tía aun- contesto riendo.

Jacob miro a Vanessa que se había hecho un ovillo en el piso del baño lo más alejada de él.

-Lo lamento, lamento que mi hermana este así de loca para hacernos esto, pero se lo agradezco porque de otra forma no me hubiera atrevido a decirte las cosas de frente, he estado enamorado de ti desde el instituto y tal vez en lugar de rendirme debí luchar por ti, lamento haber sido aquel cobarde, tenía miedo de que me volvieras a rechazar, pero ya no, y si me vuelves a rechazar entonces si me iré Vanessa porque no vale la pena una persona que solo te haga sufrir correspondiendo el mismo amor.

-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti Jacob, también fui cobarde por haberte rechazado- ella rió y el la levanto del suelo para abrazarle como siempre quiso hacerlo.

Jacob comenzó a besarla y ambos reían entre besos extasiados de felicidad.

-Bella sería bueno que me consiguieras los condones que dijiste- gritó Jacob a la puerta para molestar a su hermana.

Bella abrió la puerta furiosa y vio a su hermano sostener a Vanessa en sus brazos.

-Cómpralos tu mismo idiota- le gritó, vio a Vanessa le sonrió y con el dedo índice y medio le hizo un saludo militar- bienvenida a la familia Vanessa coletas disparejas.

Jacob dejo a Vanessa en el suelo y comenzó a perseguir a su hermana por la estación.

-Pagaras por esa Swan- Bella comenzó a reír fuertemente mientras seguía corriendo intentando no tropezar.

-No te tengo miedo grandulón- le gritó mientras seguía corriendo por su vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-De verdad me gustaría que se diera cuenta de que es una víbora- dijo Alice. Emmett y Jasper jugaban videojuegos mientras Alice y Rosalie se pintaban las uñas.

-Bueno tu hermano no ve mas allá de como se muestra ella cuando está con él. Deberíamos grabar a la tipa cuando esta sola así el se daría cuenta de que se está metiendo con una barbie materialista.

-Tienes razón Rose, mi hermano no nos creerá a menos que lo vea por sí mismo, aun no puedo creer que la bruja esa me cayera bien, pero quien podría imaginarlo de ella, hasta que escuche que cuando por fin se casara con Edward ya no tendría que trabajar y únicamente se dedicaría a hacer de su cuerpo su vida. Puaj.

-Hay personas así Alice. Espero que tu hermano se dé cuenta antes de que cometa un error terrible.

-¿Por qué no vamos a bailar?- dijo Jasper desde su lugar siendo derrotado una vez más por Emmett.

-Es una buena idea- dijo Rosalie quien se fue a colgar del cuello de Emmett.

Lo que no esperaron encontrar fue a Tanya en el Club acompañada de una mujer de cabello rubio furiosa por haberse equivocado con el trato que tenían. Alice tendría que llegar al fondo de eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***CRUEL es bueno: para quienes hayan leído los libros o hayan visto la película es una frase de Maze runner o el corredor del laberinto, también se le conoce como correr o morir (no les hare spoiler así que solo quienes no lo hayan leído es en serio muy bueno).**

**Bueno que puedo decirles de verdad muchisimas gracias, esta semana con sus reviews, follows y favoritos me alegraron demasiado, quiero agradecer especialmente a:**

**Readers Forever, ****xinislovemeXD, marieisahale, Camela, ****Marce Capuccino, Tisha S.U, Elizabeth Everly, angelo della morte 12, vanecullenciprianogrey**

**Quienes se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme un hermoso review :3 **

**Espero no se desesperen mucho ya en el próximo capitulo verán todo lo que han querido desde el principio, asi que sean pacientes :3 Como ya había dicho estaré actualizando viernes o sábados. Muchas gracias por leerme y espero les guste. Besos :* Os quiero.**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

-Tranquila Alice- dijo Jasper, por más que Alice lo había intentado parecía que Tanya había escondido todas las pruebas de sus planes, durante ese tiempo su perfil había estado limpio.

-Es solo que no he encontrado nada, en ese momento sentí que ella estaba haciendo algo malo, pero ¿y si me equivoque?

-Alice si algo he aprendido en este tiempo es que tu nunca te equivocas.

-Ella pudo estar en una reunión de trabajo, es abogada. Si se hubiera encontrado con un hombre hubiera sido diferente.

-Piensa en eso si lo deseas Alice pero sé que tus instintos nunca fallan- Alice dejo las grabaciones de los micrófonos que había puesto cuando Tanya estaba sola en la casa de sus padres, pero ella se había comportado como siempre lo hacía frente a Edward, no había nada que la pudiera culpar y habían pasado casi dos meses.

Alice sabía que debía encontrar pruebas en contra de Tanya antes de que su hermano terminara la residencia en el hospital, el estaba muy seguro de pedirle matrimonio una vez que la terminara. Para eso todavía faltaba tiempo, pero con lo enamorado que estaba Edward de la idiota de Tanya sería poco probable que el viera que la tipa era una bruja sin remedio.

-Dejare esto por hoy Jasper, vamos a dormir, mañana espero encontrar algo que pruebe que esa bruja solo está con mi hermano por dinero.

Jasper y Alice se fueron a la cama sin saber que las cosas muy pronto iban a cambiar.

Al día siguiente Bella salió de la clínica, hacia unos días se sentía terriblemente mareada y Seth prácticamente la obligo a realizarse unos análisis, decía que muy probablemente Bella tuviera anemia pero ella no creía que fuera eso. James el ginecólogo que la había atendido hace tiempo vio cuando le realizaban los análisis y el dijo que quería hacerle una revisión, ella le dijo que en cuanto terminaran los análisis y salió pitando del hospital antes de que el doctor le volviera a poner las manos encima, aun no entendía como es que le había hecho caso a Angela sobre ir con él.

Bella miro su reloj, se encontraría con Seth para comer, al parecer le habían dado un trabajo importante en el restaurante en el que trabajaba y quería festejar, a Bella le alegraba infinitamente, Seth merecía el puesto, siempre se esforzaba mucho para estar a la altura de sus compañeros y la falta de experiencia no fue un problema cuando entro al restaurante Italiano.

El restaurante en el que se citaron era hermoso y elegante, Bella vio a Seth esperándola, llevaba un increíble traje con el que se veía más guapo de lo normal, ella le sonrió y él como todo un caballero le beso la mejilla y arrimo la silla para que se sentara, pocas eran las ocasiones en las que era tan galante cosa que hizo que Bella se sonrojara.

-Te ves muy hermosa- le dijo haciendo que ella lo mirara con mucha luz en sus ojos.

-Tú te ves muy guapo- le dijo en respuesta haciendo que él la mirara divertido.

-Gracias cariño-ella le sonrió.

-¿Y bien como te fue?- el rió por su impaciencia.

-Tranquila, todo salió muy bien, a los ejecutivos les encanto el platillo así que ahora tengo el puesto, al principio no parecían muy convencidos porque solo tengo dos meses trabajando ahí pero una vez que probaron el platillo- el suspiro extasiado de felicidad- debiste ver sus caras, les encanto- Bella sonrió orgullosa.

-Estoy tan contenta por ti Seth se que este era tu mayor sueño, me hace sentir muy orgullosa.

-Estoy seguro de que te sientes como yo cuando supe que te promovieron en el trabajo- ella le sonrió sonrojada.

-Así que hoy festejaremos- le dijo ella muy segura mientras veía a su novio sonreír.

-Claro que si, tenemos muchos motivos para festejar, estamos juntos, a ambos nos está yendo muy bien profesionalmente y...

-¿Y?- pregunto Bella. Seth nervioso se levanto de su silla y se arrodillo frente a Bella. Tomo una cajita de su pantalón y la sostuvo frente a ella mostrando un anillo.

-Cariño, esta pregunta he querido hacértela desde hace tiempo pero estaba esperando tener un buen trabajo a la altura del tuyo para poder darte lo que mereces, eres lo mas importante en mi vida, te amo como pensé que nunca llegaría a amar a nadie y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Bella con lagrimas en los ojos asintió y se levanto junto con Seth para besarlo y darle un abrazo. Él le coloco el anillo en el dedo anular para después besarlo.

-Te amo Seth gracias.

-Y yo a ti Bella, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz de este mundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-La cena esta deliciosa amor, lamento no ser tan buena como tu- Edward le sonrió a su novia.

-Sabes que eso no me importa corazón- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se disculpo mientras iba a la cocina para terminar de recoger ya que el ya había terminado de comer.

-Amor déjame ayudarte con eso- dijo ella desde el comedor- tu ya cocinaste para mí- Edward sonrió pero negó a la vez.

-Déjame hacerlo cariño hoy es tu día.

El celular de Tanya sonó y aprovecho la distracción de su novio para contestar.

-Hola mamá.

-Hola querida ¿cómo van las cosas?

-No te apresures tanto mamá, parece que la chica se fue a hacer los análisis hoy, aun no se sabe si está embarazada o no.

-Bueno pero el doctor dijo que casi era un hecho y que debido a que la pobre era virgen dudaba que quisiera quedarse con ellos.

-Si dijo que era muy probable el embarazo, y de verdad quiero que lo sea porque ya no soporto a su estúpida familia, la pequeña enana de circo esta sospechando de mí y yo también creo que me ayudara, no será nada estúpida para quedarse un hijo que no es de ella.

-¿Y si está embarazada como le harás?

-Bueno puedo fingir que no tengo estomago hasta los 4 meses según me explico el doctor, después tendré que usar algún tipo de botarga que no sea muy sospechosa y me iré a vivir contigo, Edward no podrá irse por lo de la residencia tengo entendido que si quiere quedarse en el hospital debe cumplir con 5 meses más de trabajo, así que nacerá el bebé y yo llegare con él en mis brazos, sin tener que arruinar mi cuerpo por ello.

-Fue algo muy inteligente de tu parte hija, así si la duende de circo quiere hacer análisis de paternidad saldrán positivos nadie sospecharía de que los de maternidad serán los negativos- dijo riendo.

-Sí, me urge casarme con él, estoy harta de trabajar, quiero dedicar tiempo al cuidado de mi cuerpo, tal vez por fin pueda ser modelo, no de tiempo completo claro, debo cuidar a mi hijo- dijo esto riendo.

-Fuera de mi departamento-la voz fría llego de detrás de ella, Tanya giro y vio algo que jamás imagino, Edward el hombre que siempre la miro con ternura tenía los ojos encendidos de furia, ella creyó que había hablado lo suficientemente bajo.

-Te estoy diciendo fuera de mi departamento, mañana encontraras todas tus cosas en el pasillo y hazte el favor de no rogar o decir que es un malentendido porque dejare de ser un caballero contigo- la voz fría de Edward hizo que Tanya saliera del departamento sin decir nada. Una vez que salió Edward se dejo caer en el sillón, una vez mas solo veían en él una fuente de dinero, pensó haber encontrado a la chica perfecta pero ella le había roto su corazón, sin poder evitarlo llorando y furioso comenzó a quebrar las fotos que tenia con ella. Necesitaba tomar algo, salió del departamento furioso directo a un bar donde ahogar sus penas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thor estaba acostado en un sillón de la sala cuando Bella y Seth llegaron al departamento, Seth la beso de una forma increíblemente dulce y Bella pensó que tal vez le levantaría el castigo y podrían tener una noche muy romántica, se disculpo con él y fue al baño para prepararse psicológicamente, era lo que siempre había esperado, y a pesar de las trabas que le puesto, el no la había dejado y quería casarse con ella, puso una estúpida sonrisa en su cara y salió del baño, ya no lo pensaría mas, esa noche estaría con Seth completamente.

-Ya te lo dije Angela aun no lo consigo, espero que con la propuesta de hoy por fin pueda estar con ella, es mas difícil que conseguir el puesto deseado en el restaurante Italiano... claro que recuerdo nuestro encuentro esa semana que se fue a Forks fue mágica... no te preocupes una vez que la destroce podrás burlarte de lo estúpida que fue...

Bella no lloro, no quería llorar, pero ¡mierda dolía! Aun así se preparo, respiro profundamente, no le daría el gusto. Lloraría una vez que el maldito fuera a buscar a la estúpida de su ex-amiga.

-Sabes Seth siempre supe que eras idiota, pero comprar un anillo para acostarte con alguien me parece aun mas idiota, porque ese alguien aun te iba a hacer esperar hasta el matrimonio, que también tenias planeado esperar al matrimonio, ¿tienes idea de cuánto cuesta el divorcio?- Seth no puedo evitar ver a Bella con los ojos como platos, esperaba verla furiosa o llorando, no ese sarcasmo en su voz tan frio.

-Bella yo...

-No te preocupes Seth, entiendo, pero de verdad nos pudiste haber ahorrado tiempo, si lo que querías era sexo te pudiste ir con Angela... espera si lo hiciste.

-Bella...

-Wow que fui estúpida, sabes me consuela que no llegue a tal idiotez contigo, piénsalo la tienes chiquita- a esas alturas Seth estaba muy enojado y Bella quería reír aun con el sentimiento que tenia.

-Isabella...

-Oh no debes preocuparte Seth no te armare ningún escándalo, soy mucho más civilizada que eso, solo te pediré que te retires de mi departamento y mi venganza por despecho será quedarme con el anillo para venderlo- Bella abrió la puerta tranquilamente y Seth camino hacia la salida incrédulo por la actitud de Bella, en el tiempo que la conoció ella no parecía del tipo civilizada que no tomaba venganza, desde el umbral de la puerta vio a Bella aun pensando si debería decirle algo.

-Lo lamento...

-No quiero disculpas Seth, de verdad- dijo ella tranquilamente, después lo miro desde su pequeña altura- aunque sabes aun tengo ganas de hacer algo- con su mano izquierda donde llevaba el anillo le golpeo la nariz- vete a tomar por el culo*- le gritó y cerró la puerta en su nariz dejándolo aun en estado de shock por no esperar eso de ella.

Cuando Seth por fin se fue después de tocar infinidad de veces la puerta Bella comenzó a llorar, había sido una estúpida por creer en él. Y aun mas estúpida por creer que Angela era su amiga, Bella no era fanática de la bebida pero necesitaba algo que calmara lo que sentía, así que salió del departamento dejando a Thor muy alterado. Necesitaba olvidar lo que había pasado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***Vete a tomar por el culo: no se si alguna lectora lo reconozca pero es del libro When de summer ends, he leído ese libro dos veces y es hermoso, esa frase se la dice la protagonista a un novio fastidioso que tenia y a el protagonista le gusto tanto que hizo que la repitiera en otra parte del libro, si les gusta lo romántico y divertido les recomiendo mucho ese libro, es hermoso.**

**Bueno primero antes que nada quiero disculparme por no subir capitulo la semana pasada, pasaron muchas cosas en mi casa y no sentía las ganas ni siquiera de escribir una nota y siempre me gusta dejarles un poco de mi y de lo que me gusta, aun así espero que este capítulo les guste, no se desesperan mucho por el tema central de la historia que ya está por llegar, estas cosas deben de ser explicadas para que ustedes no se pierdan nada de la historia y no solo quede en mi cabeza.**

**Quiero agradecer infinitamente por todos sus comentarios, favoritos y follows que he recibido verdad me animan mucho a continuar en este camino, quiero agradecer especialmente a:**

**Readers Forever, ****xinislovemeXD, marieisahale, Camela****, Tisha S.U, angelo della morte 12**

**Me encantaron sus comentarios y que vivan los shanks inmunes.**

**Es pero de verdad que les guste este capítulo y ahora si la próxima semana llegamos al asunto del prologo, no se deberán preocupar por el capitulo ya que Readers Forever se encargara de recordarme que debo actualizar (Te las estas cobrando :*) **


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

El bar estaba casi vacío, sería muy extraño que entre semana alguien estuviera bebiendo tan tarde, pero Bella y Edward estaban en el bar, precisamente a dos sillas de distancia. Aun no estaban lo suficientemente borrachos. Pero ambos estaban alterados, el camarero se pregunto que se dio al mundo para romper dos corazones el mismo día. La pobre chica había sido engañada por su novio y su ex- mejor amiga y al chico solo lo querían por dinero queriéndolo embaucar de la forma más vil con un embarazo que al parecer ni siquiera existía, si no que la mujer había conseguido una mujer embarazada.

Edward no pudo evitar notar que la chica que estaba cerca de él lloraba con demasiado sentimiento.

-¿Puedes creerlo? Solo querían humillarme, ella sabía que soy virgen, eso es demasiado vil incluso para ella.

-Al menos a ti no querían embaucarte con un embarazo- dijo Edward. Sus ojos estaban rojos y había una lagrima en su mejilla.

-Bienvenido al club de los corazones rotos- dijo ella señalando la silla a su lado, Edward se sentó a su lado.

-Edward Cullen, acabo de enterarme que mi novia contrato a una mujer para que se embarazara y después diría que es mi hijo, solo para no arruinar su precioso cuerpo.

-Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella y mi ex-prometido solo me propuso matrimonio para poder acostarse conmigo, lo planeo junto con mi mejor amiga para verme justo en este estado pero sin virginidad.

-Son una mierda- dijo Edward bebiendo otra copa.

-Concuerdo contigo, perdí 9 meses de mi vida con ese imbécil y 4 años de mi vida con esa bruja, deberían darme un premio por mi estupidez.

-Bueno yo perdí dos años de mi vida con ella, y mi familia la odiaba todos sabían que era una perra y nunca les hice caso.

-Estamos jodidos.

-Lo estamos.

Chocaron sus copas y siguieron bebiendo mientras lloraban a sus parejas y después les deseaban la muerte.

**Actualidad**

La luz se colaba por la ventana dando directamente en el rostro de la joven de cabello castaño, tenía el ceño fruncido de forma que se le marcaban unas pequeñas arrugas en la frente, la luz del sol comenzaba a molestarle debido a la terrible resaca que debía tener. Abrió los ojos esperanzada de encontrarse con sus cortinas moradas que siempre le ayudaban cuando se sentía así pero no estaban, en su lugar vio una tersa espalda desnuda llena de lunares, unos muy sexys lunares había que aclarar, la luz del sol dejo de preocuparle y comenzó a hiperventilar, noto el dolor en cierta parte de su anatomía y cayó en la cama de golpe, no lloraría, pero ¡mierda! No recordaba cómo había sido su primera vez.

El movimiento altero a aquel hombre que estaba a su lado y este comenzó a desperezarse en la cama hasta que sintió como tocaba una suave piel, se giro y vio con los ojos abiertos a la castaña que estaba a su lado y se cubría con las sabanas como si su vida se fuera en ello. Se llevo las manos a su alborotado cabello cobrizo de forma confusa y se dejo caer en la cama sin decir nada, ambos confundidos, con resaca y sin acordarse de nada.

-Supongo que tu tampoco recuerdas quien soy por la cara que pusiste- dijo Edward sin dejar de ver el techo de la habitación.

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella y no, no recuerdo nada- Edward se levanto de la cama con unos minúsculos bóxers que hicieron a Bella apartar la vista sonrojada. Edward siguió inspeccionando la habitación.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen... ¡Mierda, tu marido!- el grito que dio hizo que Bella se llevara las manos a las sienes masajeándolas.

-No estoy casada-aseguro mientras miraba la espalda de Edward que se giro con cara de entre asombro y pánico a la vez.

-No decía que venía tu marido, me estaba presentado- Bella lo miro aterrorizada mientras el levantaba el papel que tenía en su mano donde se mostraba el acta de matrimonio, se puso pálida, justo en ese momento su celular sonó con una canción de Yurima y rápidamente contesto.

-Señorita Swan hablo de la clínica Amanecer, tengo noticas que bueno, no sé si sean buenas o malas para usted, con lo referente a los análisis que se realizo se ha confirmado su embarazo y bueno, la señorita Denali decidió abandonar el acuerdo así que tendrá que conseguirse a otra pareja o criar a el bebe usted misma.

-¿De qué mierda está hablando?- gritó haciendo que le doliera aun más la cabeza. Edward la miro confundido.

-Que la señorita Denali se retracto de el contrato por la renta del vientre- dejando caer el celular corrió hacia el baño y comenzó a vomitar.

Como balde de agua fría le cayó la realidad... ¡Estaba embarazada!

Edward intento entrar al cuarto de baño pero la chica de cabello castaño había puesto el pestillo. Se dejo caer en el piso mientras esperaba, escucho el agua del lavabo y después tuvo que sostener fuerte su cabeza.

-Voy a matarte maldita perra- se escucharon cosas quebrarse, Edward prefirió quedarse afuera a esperar a que su recién adquirida esposa terminara con su furia antes de ver si se encontraba bien. I'm sexy and I know it comenzó a sonar y tuvo que rodar los ojos al saber que su hermanita adorada había vuelto a cambiar el sonido de su celular.

-Alice tengo resaca ¿qué quieres?- dijo sonando más grosero de lo que pretendía.

-¿QUÉ , QUÉ PRETENDO PEDAZO DE MIERDA? ¿PUEDES EXPLICARME TUS MALDITAS PUBLICACIONES Y FOTOS DE FACEBOOK? Me queda claro que tienes resaca Edward solo en ese estado pudiste haber subido todo eso- Edward sintió como la sangre le huía del rostro, dentro del baño Bella parecía negociar con su abogado acerca de una demanda a una clínica.

-Alice tranquilízate, no sé de qué estás hablando ahora mismo lo revisare.

-¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE SI PUBLICASTE QUE TE HAS CASADO?- Edward sintió aun más la perdida de color, no quería ni imaginar qué tipo de fotos había subido a Facebook. Con todo el valor que pudo reunir se levanto del suelo para intentar hacer salir a la chica del baño.

-Alice resolveremos esto luego, por ahora debo enfrentarme a mi esposa que al parecer está furiosa por una llamada que recibió, no intentes llamar otra vez porque no contestare.

-NO ME CUELGUES EDWARD ANTHONY - pero Edward colgó y apago su celular antes de que alguien más lo llamara.

-Bella- toco la puerta del baño- se que estas enojada, pero creo que hay cosas que debemos arreglar, al parecer ayer fuimos muy comunicativos en Facebook.

Bella salió del baño, estaba llorando a mares, a Edward le pareció la imagen más tierna del mundo y la abrazo.

-Lo lamento, resolveremos esto de acuerdo, no soy un mal tipo, te daré el divorcio inmediatamente si así lo deseas.

El celular de Bella comenzó a sonar y ella realmente no quería tener que lidiar con ningún otro problema. El celular indicaba "Grandulón" y ella prefirió retirar el celular de sus manos antes de tener que contestarle a su hermano.

-¿Deseas que conteste yo?- preguntó Edward con dulzura y Bella lloro aun más fuerte.

-Hazlo, si no lo hago mi familia es capaz de aparecer aquí y realmente no deseo tener que lidiar con dos policías furiosos- una vez más Edward sintió que la sangre escapaba de su rostro.

-Hola- dijo aturdido una vez que contesto el celular.

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ¿PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE MIERDA ESTA PUBLICADA EN TU FACEBOOK?

-Lo lamento Bella en este momento está algo alterada y no puede contestar el celular, no debe preocuparse una vez que ella esté bien contestara a todas sus preguntas.

-¿Qué no me preocupe? ES MI HERMANA Y ME PREOCUPO POR ELLA. ¿Tu quien mierda eres?

-Al parecer su marido- Bella se tenso en los brazos de Edward y en ese momento el supo que había cometido un error. La voz de una chica comenzó a sonar del otro lado llegando a los odios de Edward.

-Bella, si me escuchas escóndete hasta que las cosas se calmen, tu hermano va directo a Seattle ya está preparando la maleta, iré con el no te preocupes intentare hacerlo entender.

La llamada se corto, tanto Edward como Bella no querían romper el silencio, había tantas cosas que decir pero ninguno sabía por dónde empezar.

-Bueno supongo que debemos saber que hacer a partir de ahora- dijo Edward midiendo la reacción de Bella.

-Llamare a mi abogado, llama al tuyo haremos las cosas sencillas para ambos- dijo Bella se separo de Edward y después vio el acta de matrimonio- No entiendo cómo fue que nos casamos, esto no es Las Vegas- Edward se acerco a revisar el acta detenidamente y vio para su desgracia un nombre que conocía "J. Jenks".

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, Hola a todos soy Readers Forever :) estoy aquí por encargo de Berencita Cullen ya que ella tuvo algunos problemas con su computadora pero no quería dejarnos (me incluyo) sin la actualización de esta semana, por eso que estoy aqui de intrusa jaja y les manda decir (cito) "Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y en cuanto tenga internet los contestare Personalmente" sin nada más que agregar me despido de ustedes :3<strong>

**Un beso de parte de Berenicita :***


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

Tanto Edward como Bella sabían que no resolverían nada si sentían sus cabezas estallar, pidieron comida a la habitación y se arreglaron lo mas decentemente que pudieron con la ropa que llevaban el día anterior. La cuenta del hotel corrió por cuenta de Edward, el dueño encargado les explico que al parecer Edward quería pagar la noche de bodas. Bella se sonrojo y ambos se retiraron aun mas confundidos, decidieron ir a al departamento de Bella ya que ella dejaría su casa para esconderse de su hermano. Edward iba manejando un precioso Volvo que Bella no entendió como estaba en perfectas condiciones cuando debieron estar muy borrachos para manejar al hotel.

-¿Quien es J. Jenks?- pregunto Bella viendo el acta, el firmaba tanto como el que los casó, como testigo.

-Es un amigo de la familia y también trabaja en el registro civil, no me parece extraño que nos pudiera casar tan fácilmente- Bella desvió su mirada de Edward, cuando terminaran de resolver esa extraña situación ella aun tendría una situación permanente en su vida- ¿Estás bien?- Bella miro a Edward y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando- Si es por tu ex-prometido el tipo es una basura por no quererte, pareces el tipo de chica con el que cualquiera quisiera salir- ella desvió la mirada.

-No es por él, creo que en realidad no lo amaba como pensaba que lo hacía, solo estaba con el por costumbre, no me duele tanto, creo que más bien hirió mi orgullo.

-¿Entonces porque lloras?- Bella se debatía entre contarle a un completo desconocido la verdad o no. Era su esposo después de todo.

-Estoy embarazada- dijo sin mirarlo. Ella espero a que el dijera algo pero como no hablo ella continuo- nunca había estado con ningún hombre antes de ti, o al menos creo que si estuvimos juntos porque me duele permanecer sentada- Edward soltó una pequeña risita y ella decidió confiar en él- la llamada que recibí hoy fue demasiado rara para mi, hace dos mese acudí al ginecólogo para un problema vaginal y lo que pensé que era procedimiento de rutina en realidad era una inseminación artificial, no me di cuenta, y ahora la tipa que me "contrato"- hizo comillas en al aire- parece que termino con su novio y ya no me necesita, cada vez que recuerdo ese día me digo a mi misma que debí saber que había algo raro, creo que el doctor se confundió de chica pero bueno ahora estoy embarazada.

-Lamento que tengas que pasar por esa situación tan extraña, si necesitas ayuda en cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo, eso que hicieron contigo no debe volver a pasar.

-Bueno justo ahora de lo único que me arrepiento es de haber bebido sin remedio ayer, eso le hace daño al bebé y me siento tan culpable de que algo le pueda pasar- Edward sintió como su corazón se estremecía al escuchar a esa chica hablar así de un bebé que llego a ella por un error médico.

-Yo soy médico, no soy ginecólogo pero si lo deseas podemos ir al hospital en el que hago la residencia para que te revisen- Bella lo miro agradecida.

-Gracias Edward- llegaron a el departamento de Bella, ambos bajaron y se colocaron lentes de sol aun con el clima encapotado de Seattle, los departamentos a los que llegaron eran muy lindos no muy diferentes de donde Edward vivía, una vez que entraron al departamento Bella encontró a un muy triste Thor en la sala, inmediatamente lo tomo entre sus brazos haciéndole cariñitos y comenzó a besarle su pequeña cabecita. Edward seguía parado en el umbral de la puerta y ella le hizo un gesto para que se adentrara en la habitación.

-Solo tomare algo de ropa, Thor este es Edward, Edward el es Thor, espero se lleven bien- Bella dejo a Thor para comenzar a arreglar su maleta, tomo algo de ropa y su laptop ya que era su fuente de trabajo- cuando Bella termino de arreglar sus cosas y de darse una ducha porque vaya que la necesitaba se encontró con Edward dándole de comer croquetas a Thor.

-Tienes un perro muy tranquilo Bella- ella rió porque en realidad Thor no era nada tranquilo tanto Angela como Seth recibieron varias mordidas de parte del pequeño guerrero.

-Gracias, pero creo que es tu carisma el que le ha agradado, tiene un gran historial criminal- Edward rio un poco y después ayudo a Bella a llevar las cosas a su Volvo mientras ella cargaba a Thor.

-Y bien Bella ya te he dicho a que me dedico así que te toca a ti- ella sonrió.

-Trabajo en una editorial, soy la encargada de la edición de los libros, es un trabajo que amo y lo puedo realizar desde casa.

-Eso suena increíblemente bien.

-Sí, solo debo ir una vez a la semana así que tengo un horario muy flexible. Fue hasta hace poco que me promovieron.

-Quisiera decir lo mismo, tengo suerte de haber cubierto un turno y tener dos días completos de descanso, la residencia me dejara calvo- Bella inmediatamente miro su cabello ¡oh por todos los chicos sexys sin camisa! El mundo sería un lugar mas oscuro sin ese precioso cabello.

-Esperemos resuelvas tus problemas de calvicie estoy segura que las doctoras y enfermeras del hospital lo agradecerán- no puedo evitar reír ante las ocurrencias de la castaña.

El departamento de Edward estaba muy desordenado, Bella se iba a burlar pero recordó que Edward acababa de terminar con su novia y prefirió no decir nada, se encontró a si misma ayudándole a recoger la casa mientras él se bañaba, estaba recogiendo las fotos tiradas cuando Edward salió de bañarse y le dijo que debía dejar eso que él lo limpiaría ya que él lo provoco, juntos tomaron la computadora de Bella y abrieron Facebook.

_Bella Swan_

_Las penas son mejor con alguien que te hace sonreír de verdad, sin ninguna mentira de por medio- con Edward Cullen_

_1 me gusta 2 comentarios_

_Edward Cullen: __**Toda la razón Bella las mentiras solo provocan dolor.**_

_Bella Swan: __**Por lo menos nos conocimos y nos estamos divirtiendo.**_

Bella se había ido directamente a la primera publicación del día de ayer y así iría viendo que tan grave era el daño.

-Me siento como en ¿Que paso ayer?*- dijo Edward divertido, esa primera publicación era muy inocente.

_Edward Cullen en la biografía de Bella Swan_

_Increíblemente hermosa, espero haber hecho de tu primera vez algo especial ;)_

_1 me gusta 2 comentarios_

_Bella Swan: __**Me**__**duele horrible Edward, pero después lo disfrute :3**_

_Edward Cullen: __**Me alegra que te haya gustado ;)**_

Ninguno de los dos se volteo a ver después de ver esa publicación.

_Edward Cullen en la biografía de Bella Swan_

_Una foto de ambos sonriendo a la cámara acostados en la cama, Bella agradeció que traía puesta su blusa._

_2 me gusta 3 comentarios_

_Bella Swan: __**salimos muy guapos, envídienos :***_

_Edward Cullen: __**jajaja Bella xD todos nos envidian**_

_Emmett Cullen(Osito): __**¿Están tomados?**_

_Bella Swan ha cambiado su situación sentimental a una relación con Edward Cullen_

_48 me gusta 15 comentarios_

_Edward Cullen: __**Oh Bella este tiempo maravilloso a tu lado me ha servido para darme cuenta de lo ciego que fui por estar con una pelos de elote, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? PD: ya tengo los anillos ;D**_

_Bella Swan: __**Claro que si me quiero casar contigo Edward, eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme en esta noche aburrida. Lo tienes grande cosa que mi ex no tenia y agradezco que pasare mis días con alguien que si me satisfaga ;D **_

_Edward Cullen: __**así se habla mi Bella pervertida pasaremos una gran noche de bodas ya estoy consiguiendo quien nos case.**_

_Emmett Cullen (Osito): __**Edward si Alice ve esto te matara, ¿estás jugando verdad?**_

_Seth C: __**¿En serio Bella? Me cambias por ese idiota.**_

_Bella Swan: __**La tiene más grande que tu xD**_

_Emmett Cullen (Osito): __**Hermano no tienes idea de lo divertido que es esto, estoy comiendo palomitas.**_

_Edward Cullen: __**Estoy para divertir y para hacer feliz a una castaña.**_

_Emmett Cullen (Osito): __**Edward**__**no cometas ninguna locura.**_

_Emmett Cullen (Osito): __**Alice te matara cuando se entere.**_

_Emmett Cullen (Osito): __**Hermano Rosalie le ha avisado.**_

_Emmett Cullen (Osito): __**Está furiosa.**_

_Alice Cullen (Enana): __**¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO **__**Edward Cullen**__**?**_

_Emmett Cullen (Osito): __**Ups.**_

_Jacob Swan: __**Isabella : : : **_

Edward y Bella no sabían si reír o llorar por lo que estaba publicado, cuando terminaran de leer todo eso lo borrarían y desaparecerían de sus cuentas sociales por un buen tiempo.

_Bella Swan ha agregado 4 fotos a Mi boda perfecta- con Edward Cullen_

_En la primera foto aparecían Edward y Bella, el llevaba un traje y ella un vestido blanco corto con un pequeño velo, en la segunda foto aparecía un hombre mayor que Edward identifico como Jenks, en la siguiente foto aparecían con un hombre joven que se dieron cuenta era el Barman, y en la ultima salían los cuatro juntos mostrando el acta de matrimonio._

_50 me gusta 5 comentarios_

_Edward Cullen: __**Bella gracias por casarte conmigo me has hecho muy, muy feliz :***_

_Bella Swan: __**Ah! Ahora tendré que cambiar mi nombre a Bella Cullen, gracias a ti Edward :***_

_Alice Cullen (Enana): __**Te matare Cullen.**_

_Emmett Cullen: __**Bienvenida a la familia Bella Swan.(Ya te he enviado una solicitud de amistad :P).**_

_Jacob Black: __**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : **_

_Bella Swan ha cambiado su situación sentimental a casada con Edward Cullen._

_75 me gusta 2 comentarios_

_Edward Cullen__**: :* te quiero ;) te tengo tu sorpresa de noche de bodas 3**_

_Bella Swan (Cullen): __**:O :3 también te quiero :* espero impaciente.**_

Bella no sabía que decir así que se dedico a borrar todo el contenido de su biografía y después le paso a Edward la laptop para que borrara lo que el había subido.

-Bueno supongo que es hora de ir al hospital- Bella aun esperaba que los análisis fueran de otra persona pero en su interior sabía que no tenía tan buena suerte. Para sorpresa de Bella Edward hacia la residencia en uno de los mejores hospitales de Seattle. En cuanto llegaron los compañeros de Edward los felicitaron. Era demasiado vergonzoso y para cuando ambos llegaron a ginecología todos tenían en claro el porqué de la repentina boda.

-Odio que el cliché más grande del mundo nos esté pasando a nosotros porque la situación ni siquiera es como la imaginan.

-Tranquila Bella-Edward saludo a la secretaria y aunque era una señora algo mayor Bella la vio sacar sus atributos descaradamente hacia Edward.

-Así que ¿podrías poner una cita de emergencia para Isabella Cullen?- Bella quería matar a Edward en ese momento.

-No ayudas en nada Edward.

La secretaria sorprendida por la revelación de Edward les acomodo una cita... 5 minutos después estaban sentados frente a un hombre muy guapo de cabello rubio a Bella casi se le salen los ojos de la cara al ver **_Carlisle Cullen_** arriba del escritorio. Miro a Edward reprobatoriamente y al parecer el hombre que estaba ahí los miraba con sorpresa.

-Edward ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y porque la cita está a nombre de Isabella Cullen?

-No me dijiste que veríamos a tu hermano- le susurro Bella a Edward.

-Me halaga señorita pero soy el padre de Edward- dijo regresando su intimidante mirada a Edward.

"Mierda" pensó Bella y paso a una tonalidad de rojo intenso.

-Padre luego te explicare, por el momento, Bella tiene una particular historia acerca de cómo fue que quedo embarazada, queremos un medico para que testifique en el juicio y además queremos que le hagas una revisión ya que hasta hoy supo que estaba embarazada y anoche bebió demasiado.

Sin dejar de ver a su hijo con una mirada de necesito explicaciones marca Esme Cullen, Carlisle comenzó con el procedimiento de rutina y le pregunto a Bella de forma profesional por su último periodo, y por ciertos síntomas del embarazo.

-¿Fecha de la ultima relación sexual?- Bella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

-Anoche-susurro.

-¿Ultimo periodo?

-Un mes y medio pero fue muy poco- dijo sonrojándose.

-¿Edad de la primera relación sexual?

-22 años- Carlisle la miro ya que en los datos generales decía que tenía 22 años.

-Muy bien Bella, te hare una ecografía y un análisis de sangre para revisar el nivel de alcohol en tu ella. ¿Quisieras explicarme esa situación extraña en la que quedaste embarazada?

Bella comenzó a explicarle a el doctor todo, el porqué había acudido al médico y como este de forma muy extraña la había atendido confirmando que cuando no se han tenido relaciones sexuales no es necesario revisarle ahí, a menos claro que el tratamiento no funcione y se tenga que ver algún otro problema, después Bella le conto del sedante y tanto Edward como Carlisle la regañaron por ser tan confiada.

-Bueno ya dejen de regañarme- Carlisle ya había tomado la muestra de sangre y coloco el liquido frio en el vientre de Bella, ella dirijo la mirada a la pantalla mientras esperaba a ver algo- el punto es que el doctor después de eso no me cobro nada y dijo que ya se habían encargado de mi cuenta- al parecer Carlisle había encontrado al bebé porque comenzó a pasar el aparato solo por un lado del vientre de Bella- cuando salí vi a una mujer rubia, muy bien parecida debo decir pero ella me entrego su tarjeta la cual conservo por algún milagro.

-Bella tendrás mellizos- soltó Carlisle haciendo que Bella dejara de hablar- y parecen estar en perfecto estado.

No pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar, su trabajo le daría tiempo para sus hijos pero los días en los que tendría que ir a trabajar los tendría que dejar solos en una guardería, no conocía a nadie en Seattle a excepción de Angela y Seth. Y estaba segura de que su abogado tampoco podría cuidar niños.

-Quizá el padre de los niños deba saberlo- dijo Carlisle- tal vez lo lleguemos a contactar por medio de la mujer, te dio su tarjeta ¿cierto?- Edward le paso el bolso a Bella y ella tomo la desgastada tarjeta y se la paso a Edward.

_Abogada_

_Tanya Denali_

Y Edward se desmayo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***¿Qué paso ayer?: En realidad no he visto la película pero se de que va el contexto asi que por eso Edward lo menciona ya que no recuerda nada de la noche anterior.**

**Bueno realmente espero que les guste este capítulo, he estado muy ocupada estos últimos días y no sabía si tendría tiempo de subir capitulo, quiero compartir con ustedes que he terminado mi primer proyecto como escritora y estoy muy emocionada por el hecho de haberlo terminado, mi computadora aun sigue sin internet :'( hoy se la he robado a mi hermana para subir cap.**

**Me divertí muchísimo escribiendo este capítulo, debo decir Ale74 que te adelantaste un poco jaja ya tenía escrito este capítulo así que espero te guste, no podía dejar de lado que vieran lo que había pasado en facebook. **

**Aun no sé si lo hare pero quería hacer un pequeño especial de momentos perdidos (lo que paso la noche que estaban borrachos, la conversación de Tanya en el club, lo que paso con el médico antes de que Bella entrara la consulta) Pero quería preguntarles su opinión acerca de esto, si les gustaría o no que lo hiciera? **

**Bueno creo que ahora si es todo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios no tienen idea de lo mucho que los ame, gracias por sus favs y follows. Gracias especialmente a:**

**Readers Forever, ****xinislovemeXD, marieisahale, Camela****, Tisha S.U, Ale74, towersita, KaryEaton, Karlie7**

**Por darse el tiempo de comentar, muchas gracias. Ahora si las dejo jaja, os quiero, besos :***

**PD: en varias ocasiones fanfiction ha borrado varios caracteres repetidos así que si llega a borrar algo de las conversaciones de facebook, subiré fotografías o el cap a mi pagina de facebook para que lo vean, pero solo en caso de que no se publique bien, yo les avisaría.**

**PD2: Gracias a Readres Forever por ayudarme a subir cap, te quiero amiga, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti. :***

**Karlie7: muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya divertido, me encanta hacer reir a los demás con lo que escribo, le hare llegar Readers Forever tu agradecimiento, gracias por leerme besos :***


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Bella se quedo impresionada al ver en el suelo a Edward, Carlisle tomo la tarjeta de la mano de Edward y entendió el porque su hijo se había desmayado. Le sonrió tímido a Bella y mientras ella se quitaba al gel y se acomodaba la ropa el acomodaba a su hijo en la camilla. Mientras esperaban a que Edward despertara Carlisle paso a Bella a el consultorio.

Ella miro sus manos y reparo en que llevaba un anillo diferente al que Seth le había dado, era antiguo parecía de época, se veía elegante y costoso, pero le gustaba. También tenía otro anillo uno que indicaba que era casada, se preguntaba de donde los pudo haber sacado Edward.

-Bueno Bella al parecer hay que esperar a que mi hijo despierte.

-¿Qué fue lo que le impresiono tanto?- pregunto tímida, Carlisle miro a Bella sin saber si contarle o no, el seria abuelo o esa era una posibilidad, probablemente la asustaría si le dijera que está emocionado por serlo y la historia era demasiado confusa, las probabilidades de que ellos se encontraran eran tan pocas y sin embargo lo habían hecho.

-En realidad no sé si contarte esto, yo mismo no lo entiendo, ayer el estaba tan enamorado de su novia y hoy llega aquí contigo y no tengo idea de que está pasando- él se fijo en los anillos en la mano de Bella y abrió los ojos como platos- Bella si tú me explicas como es que conoces a mi hijo yo te explicare el porqué de su impresión- ella lo miro dudosa pero de todas formas el se daría cuenta.

-No sé qué fue lo que paso entre Edward y su novia, pero al terminar el se fue a emborrachar y yo hice lo mismo, al parecer nos conocimos ayer pero hoy en la mañana fue cuando desperté a su lado sin saber nada de él, han sido demasiadas emociones para un día, nos dimos cuenta de que nos casamos anoche- ella levanto los anillos para mostrar su punto- parece que su familia tiene contactos que pueden casar a alguien en una noche.

-Estoy seguro de ello, mi familia tiene muchos contactos- Bella no parecía una mala persona, pero aun le preocupaba revelar la información, aun no sabía si en realidad ella no se había prestado para la renta de vientre. Y si se aprovecharía de su hijo.

Bella se sintió intimidada, ella en realidad no quería incomodar a nadie, si la familia de Edward tenia buenos contactos tal vez podrían ayudarlos con un divorcio exprés.

-Tal vez eso sea bueno, así Edward y yo podremos divorciarnos tan rápido como nos casamos, no quiero causarle ninguna molestia a su familia, ya tengo mis propios problemas como para meter a más personas en ellos- con un suspiro Carlisle decidió confiar en ella, después de todo no parecía tan mala como Tanya "pelos de elote" (apodo dado por sus hijos).

-Me siento en el derecho de decir que no será una molestia para nadie de mi familia ayudarte, y aunque esto probablemente te lo debería contar mi hijo creo que el aun estará dormido por otro buen rato- rió- la novia de mi hijo era una perra- Bella se impresiono ya que el Doctor Cullen siempre había hablando muy... amablemente- no mentiré ella nos dio una impresión muy buena cuando la conocimos, era la nuera perfecta, Edward se había asegurado de que su madre y yo no la conociéramos hasta que él estuviera completamente seguro de que quería casarse con ella, eso paso cuando se fueron a vivir juntos, mis hijos ya la conocían y se llevaban muy bien con ella, nadie sospechaba de que era una interesada.

Cuando llego a casa todos la recibimos muy bien y ella se acoplo perfectamente a nosotros, fue entonces cuando mi hija y mi esposa escucharon una conversación, mi pequeña Alice tenia alarma de embarazo por lo que tanto mi esposa como mi hija decidieron hacer la prueba en el baño de invitados, fue ahí donde escucharon que la bruja esa quería a mi hijo solo por dinero para poder dedicarlo a su perfecto cuerpo, tanto mi hija como mi esposa se enojaron y esperaron para hablar con él, lamentablemente mi hija se adelanto a su madre y mi hijo no le creyó, no tienes idea de cuantas cosas le hicimos a esa mujer, yo me incluyo en varias de las bromas que le jugamos, pero ella nunca se fue, su ambición era demasiada, en una ocasión compramos un pastel con nuez porque sabíamos que era alérgica, no me encuentro muy feliz de ello porque jugamos con su salud pero ella aun así siguió allí

-Lamento no haberle creído a Alice- Edward se sentó al lado de Bella y ella le sonrió.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me estalla la cabeza ¿aun no le dices?- pregunto a su padre. El negó.

-Creo que aun tienes resaca-bromeo Bella.

-Aun es la impresión- miro a Bella directamente y ella sabía que cualquier cosa que el dijera cambiaria su vida- Bella, creo solo haber mencionado que termine con mi novia, lo hice porque escuche que había contratado a alguien para que se embarazara para ella no arruinar su cuerpo, su nombre es Tanya Denali. Creo que yo soy el padre de los mellizos.

Las fotos aun seguían en el piso del departamento cuando llegaron, Bella tomo inmediatamente a Thor mientras salía a caminar para despejarse un poco, su celular lo dejo conectado y apagado, no tenía ganas de recibir ninguna llamada, había hablado con Benjamin por la mañana y al día siguiente se reunirían para comenzar el proceso de demanda en contra de James, no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a Edward, él le había ofrecido su departamento en lo que ella solucionaba sus problemas con su hermano, y estaba el hecho de que muy probablemente el fuera el padre de sus hijos lo cual la atemorizaba y gustaba a la vez, por una parte Edward parecía una persona en la que se podría confiar y por otro lado tenía muchas influencias que le podrían hacer perder la custodia de sus hijos.

-Vamos Thor hay que regresar al departamento- en cuanto llegaron supo que las cosas no estaban bien, la rubia causante de todo estaba de pie afuera del departamento mientras cajas de ropa eran lanzadas al pasillo. En cuanto la vio la rubia se acerco a ella pero los ladridos del pequeño Thor la detuvieron.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto a Bella.

-Voy al departamento de mi esposo padre de mis hijos- dijo muy segura de sí misma, las cajas dejaron de caer y Bella vio a Edward asomarse, en cuanto la vio le sonrió triste y camino hacia ella tomando a Thor en sus brazos.

-Saliste muy inteligente, mira que aprovechar directamente al donador- dijo ácidamente.

-No me queda claro cómo fue que Edward se prestó a esto- dijo Bella y la pelos de elote sonrió.

-Querida él no se prestó a nada, una mujer inteligente tiene sus trucos, ¿no amor?- se dirigió a Edward- ¿nunca te diste cuenta? Siempre que amanecías confundido yo desaparecía ¿no te parecía extraño?

-Gracias Tanya, ¿sabes? Acabas de confirmarme que efectivamente si seré papá y gracias a ti conocí a mi esposa- la mirada de Tanya era envenenada pero con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir tomo sus cosas y bajo con la cabeza en alto, claro que tuvo que hacer como 5 carreras para poder llevárselas todas. Cuando se aseguraron que no regresaría ambos se dejaron caer exhaustos en el sillón, había sido un día demasiado largo, eran demasiadas emociones y probablemente lo único que necesitaban era descansar para poner en orden sus pensamientos, sin poder evitarlo Edward comenzó a llorar, Bella se sentía como una perra insensible por no llorarle a Seth pero probablemente ella no lo amaba como Edward llego a amar a la pelos de elote. Y tal vez si estaba herida pero Seth y ella ya habían estado separados antes y no le había dolido tanto. Tal vez no estaba de enamorada de verdad. Además sentía que ya le había llorando suficiente esa noche de borrachera.

-¿Necesitas algo?- pregunto Bella con todo el tacto posible, nunca había sido muy buena cuando otras personas lloraban, menos cuando lo hacían como Edward, de forma silenciosa y a mares. Edward no dijo nada solo se acomodo en su hombro y ella lo abrazo, no dijo nada únicamente se quedo ahí esperando a que él se tranquilizara. Después de lo que a ella le parecieron horas Edward empezó a hablar.

-Ni siquiera estoy seguro de amarla, ¿cómo puedes amar a alguien que no existe? Ella siempre fue lo que yo quise en una mujer y sin embargo estuve ciego al no ver que ella ni siquiera se acercaba a ese ideal que tenia.

-Lo importante es que te diste cuenta antes de que cometieras un error mayor.

-Sin embargo estas embarazada-grito desgarrado- ¿te das cuenta Bella? Si el médico no se hubiera equivocado contigo ahora tendría dos pequeños de los que ni siquiera sabría de su existencia, o probablemente me sobornarían hasta que me casara con Tanya para tenerlos conmigo... Lo lamento Bella no debo alegrarme por lo que te paso.

- Esta bien Edward, si de algo me da gusto todo esto es saber que nuestros pequeños tendrán un buen padre.

-Gracias, ahora vamos a dormir mañana tengo un largo día en el hospital y tú debes empezar un proceso de demanda.- sin dejarla hablar la arrastro a su habitación la cual Bella ni siquiera pudo ver por lo rápido de la situación, Edward la abrazo y se quedo dormido aferrado a ella.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola! No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hicieron con todos sus reviews, esta no ha sido mi mejor semana y solo me quedan dos semanas más de clases así que no se desesperen si no actualizo "(Readers Forever)",también he tenido muchos compromisos y no me ha dado mucho tiempo de dedicarme a escribir.**

**Fanfiction si me borro unos caracteres del cap anterior, lo que escribía Jacob eran caritas enojadas jajaj xD**

**Espero les guste el cap de esta semana y me digan que les pareció o si sugieren algo para la historia, tengo pensado hacer un cap especial de momentos perdidos pero creo que lo hare ya que salga de vacaciones, yo les avisaría.**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Readers Forever, ****xinislovemeXD, marieisahale, Camela****, Tisha S.U, .Life, Ale74, Jess Acevedo, Karlie7, Luu, Elenamellark, nancy, Guest**

**Quienes se dieron el tiempo de dejarme un review, muchas gracias por sus favoritos y follows, os quiero, Besos :***

**Jess Acevedo: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, jaja creo que ya te enteraras :***

**Karlie7: Muchas gracias por comentar, me divierto mucho escribiendo y me encanta ver que hay personas a las que les gusta leerme, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, besos :***

**Luu: Jajaja muchas gracias, cuando escribí ese cap me reí mucho, me alegra que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, gracias por leerme, besos :***

**Elenamellark: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, espero te guste este capi, gracias por leerme, besos :***

**nancy: muchas gracias por leerme, a mi también me gusta leer historias terminadas jaja pero hay unas a las que no nos podemos resistir, gracias por leerme, intento actualizar los viernes o sábados, ya que salga de vacaciones espero actualizar más seguido, gracias por leerme, besos :***

**Guest: Hola! muchas gracias por comentar, jaja xD los papás siempre se desmayan, los bebes son de Bella, la inseminación es mucho más sencilla, si hubiera sido una fertilización in vitro Bella lo hubiera notado ya que tienen que inyectarte y dicen es muy doloroso, espero haber aclarado tus dudas :) Besos :***


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

Salieron del departamento muy temprano esa mañana, Bella dejando olvidado su Audi en el bar al que había acudido hace dos días fue llevada por Edward hasta un conjunto de departamentos, se parecía mucho al conjunto en el que vivía Edward, entraron directamente al último piso.

-Bella realmente lamento hacerte esto pero son las únicas personas en las que realmente puedo confiar, están mentalmente desorientados pero son buenas personas y se encargaran de que todo salga bien, puedes explicarles toda la situación yo ya les he llamado y juraron que se comportarían- Edward prácticamente atropellaba las palabras mientras hablaba y caminaba rápidamente, Bella lo seguía a pasos entrecortados, intentando no tropezarse con sus propios pies e imaginando con qué clase de personas se encontraría en el departamento para que Edward estuviera tan nervioso. Ignoraba la vibración de su celular en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. Su hermano no había dejado de llamarla y aun no tomaba el valor suficiente para contestar.

Edward se detuvo frente a una puerta y miro a Bella con nerviosismo.

-Edward no puede ser tan malo.

-Créeme no lo conoces, y nunca pensé en decirlo pero para esta situación confió mas en él que en Alice, así que aquí vamos- toco la puerta e inmediatamente abrió una rubia despampanante, se encontraba perfectamente arreglada, Edward les había notificado de su visita.

-Bella ella es Rosalie mi cuñada, demasiado inteligente para cualquiera que sigo sin saber cómo termino con mi hermano- Bella saludo a la rubia y esta sonrió.

-Gracias por el cumplido Edward pero ni haciendo meritos conmigo harás que Alice este bien contigo- Edward rió.

-Había que intentarlo- Rosalie los hizo pasar al departamento, tenía una excelente vista de la ciudad y le daba un aspecto luminoso.

Justo cuando se habían acomodado en la sala un tipo gigantesco salió de una habitación, el era probablemente el hombre más grande que Bella había visto en su vida y no solo por la altura si no porque estaba demasiado fornido, Bella se sintió intimidada inmediatamente, pensó que nunca nadie podría verse más fuerte que su hermano sin embargo este tipo podría golpear a su hermano y dejarlo en el piso con su dedo meñique. Entonces sonrió y Bella pensó en el cómo en un niño enorme, se le marcaban unos hoyuelos en las mejillas que le daban un aspecto increíblemente inocente y pícaro.

-Bella te presento a Emmett mi hermano mayor, no le hagas caso a la mayoría de las cosas que te diga solo en los aspectos legales y si te cuenta algo mío que no sea bueno por favor no le creas- ella asintió hacia Edward y el se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla para dirigirse al hospital.

-Edward puede ser algo amargado, pero no te preocupes conmigo estarás a salvo- dijo teatralmente.

-¿Has comido algo Bella? Nosotros estamos por desayunar.

-Bueno no me siento muy bien aun para comer- Rosalie le sonrió.

-En ese caso solo acompáñanos, si algo se te antoja no dudes en decirlo- le guiño un ojo y Bella entendió que Edward le había contado del embarazo, ¿alguien mas sabría?

Para sorpresa de Bella el desayuno estuvo acompañado de aspectos legales y no de bromas como Edward había pensado que pasaría, Bella le dio a Emmett todos los datos de Benjamin su abogado y le tuvo que relatar lo sucedido, el se mantuvo sereno y no bromeo al respecto, cosa que Bella agradeció.

Cuando llegaron a la comisaria para levantar una denuncia Ben ya se encontraba ahí, Bella hizo todos los trámites pertinentes y dio su declaración, la denuncia de Bella era tanto para el doctor como para Tanya y Emmett también puso una denuncia contra Tanya por el uso del esperma de su hermano sin consentimiento. Ambos abogados aseguraron a la policía que Edward y Bella resolverían los aspectos legales del embarazo por fuera de la ley de forma pacífica.

-Eso salió muy bien- dijo Emmett cuando subieron a su enorme camioneta roja.

-Aun sigo pensando en que pensaba la pelos de elote cuando hizo todo esto, es abogada sabe las implicaciones legales de todo esto- comenzó Rosalie.

-Bueno podremos llegar al fondo de esto, ahora iremos a ver al viejo Jenks. Bella conocerá lo que es ser una Cullen. Me encanta intimidar al pobre hombre.

-Emmett- regaño Rose. Bella los miro extrañada- no le hagas caso Bella, ahora que ha entrado en confianza comenzara a bromear contigo así que prepárate.

-Osita- dijo con tono infantil- acabas de arruinar mis planes.

-Cualquiera que esté en tus planes debe estar prevenido Em.

-Bueno Bella en ese caso, ¿quieres ir a recoger tu coche? Al parecer tu resaca hizo que te olvidaras de el- Bella no dijo nada- así ya no es gracioso- se quejo. Bella no pensó que tuviera tanta suerte sin embargo ahí la esperaba su hermoso Audi. Después de que Emmett se burlara del coche de Bella por su tamaño llegaron a una gran casa. Un hombre algo mayor de piel obscura los recibió e inmediatamente se fijo en Bella. Benjamin los seguía de cerca ya que no quería que Bella aceptara algo con lo que no estuviera de acuerdo.

-Bienvenidos- les dijo a todos una vez que estuvieron acomodados en la elegante sala- Que grata sorpresa, no esperaba su visita- dijo nervioso ante la mirada de Emmett.

-Bueno Jenks supongo que hace unos días tampoco esperabas a mi hermano y a mi ahora cuñada para que los casaras- dijo Emmett con un deje de ironía en su voz que hizo temblar a Jenks.

-Yo... recibí ... yo recibí una llamada de su hermano a medianoche, el quería casarse inmediatamente... le... le dije que...- miraba nervioso a Emmett y después desviaba la vista al abogado de Bella- le dije que no se podía y... el apareció aquí con la señorita... me amenazo con un arma...- a Bella se le fue el color del rostro y vio la mirada sorprendida de todos sus acompañantes- no sabía qué hacer... así que acepte a casarlos... para eso... para eso necesitaban un testigo así que me llevaron a un bar donde el Barman y yo firmamos como testigos...

-Mierda Edward- grito Emmett- ¿cómo fue que consiguió un arma?- Bella creyó que perdería todo el color de sus mejillas antes de que estas le ardieran y comenzara a hablar.

-Creo que es mi culpa- hablo en voz baja- mi hermano y mi padre son policías y antes de mudarme a Seattle me regalaron una pistola que da descargas eléctricas para cuidarme, lamento haberlo asustado señor- la estruendosa carcajada de Emmett sonó por toda la sala.

-En ese caso Jenks solo queremos hacer algo, un divorcio exprés, ambas partes de acuerdo, sin pelear por los bienes del otro, únicamente divorcio de mutuo acuerdo.

-Bueno no debe de haber mucho problema, es de mutuo acuerdo y no tienen hijos para hacer esto complicado por lo que puedo ayudarlos con ello- Bella miro a Emmett y supo en ese momento que el abogaría por su hermano al revelar la siguiente información.

-Ella está embarazada y son de mi hermano- Jenks los miro alternadamente.

-Bueno en ese caso si aun quieren un divorcio exprés tendrán que dejar en un documento lo que piensan hacer con los pequeños, tiene que estar muy bien estipulado quien tendrá la patria potestad y los horarios de visita en caso de que así se requiera, así como la pensión.

Antes de que Benjamin o Emmett hablara Bella los interrumpió.

-Creo que en ese caso Edward y yo somos quienes debemos resolverlo, cuando lo resolvamos se los haremos saber, no necesitamos meternos en problemas ahora cuando ni siquiera él y yo lo hemos discutido.

Cuando salieron de esa casa Emmett se encontró con Bella estaba segura que comenzaría a amenazarla con algo acerca de sus sobrinos pero en lugar de eso la abrazo.

-Gracias Bella, si mi hermano es un idiota y te deja ir yo mismo lo golpeare- la dejo ahí aturdida mientras subía a su coche.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Edward, Bella supo que no podría aplazar mas el encuentro con su hermano. Así que cuando su celular sonó espero el grito. El cual no llego.

-Hola Bella- la voz de Ness apodo cariñoso que se le había quedado a la chica, llego hasta Bella.

-Hola Ness, ¿debo preocuparme por mi hermano?

-Bueno justo ahora está dormido, me alegra que me hayas contestado justamente a mí, el está preocupado por ti.

-Eso lo sé Ness, pero sé que también debe estar furioso, ¿puedes decirle que iré a hablar con él pero que por favor me escuche antes de que comenta una locura?

-Abogare por ti Bella, te marcare cuando todo esté listo- lamentablemente para Bella Edward no llegaría hasta muy entrada la noche, y no sabía si llegar con él al monstruoso Emmett serviría de algo.

-¿Hey Bella perdiste las llaves de tu coche o me tienes miedo?- ella dio un pequeño brinco cuando vio la cara de Emmett a su lado. Salió del coche para contestar.

-No es nada de eso Emmett debo resolver los problemas que tengo con mi hermano.

-¿El chico que escribió puras caritas furiosas en Facebook?- pregunto de forma infantil haciendo reír a Bella.

-El mismo- respondió mientras subían al departamento.

-Genial, te acompaño ¿sí? Rose también ira, podemos defenderte en caso de que se quiera meter contigo- Rosalie los esperaba con la comida en la mesa, habían llegado a un restaurante de comida Italiana por el camino.- ¿Osita podemos acompañar a Belli Bella Bellita a ver a su hermano?

-¿Bella te gustaría que te acompañemos o es solo mi enorme esposo quien te está presionando para ir?

-Pueden ir, no sé como reaccionara mi hermano conmigo.

La canción macho men comenzó a sonar y Emmett contesto el teléfono alegre, era increíble como un hombre tan profesional podía ser tan infantil a la vez.

-Hola enana.

-Emmett, no hay tiempo para juegos, encontré gran información, bueno Garrett la encontró pero no importa, resulta que la chica rubia que vimos con Tanya en aquel Club es una mujer que prestó su vientre a Tanya, Garrett consiguió una copia del documento que firmaron. No entiendo porque estaban tan enojadas ese día que se encontraron pero ahora sabemos que relación tienen.

Emmett vio a Bella y sonrió, cualquier duda que pudo tener sobre ella desapareció, un error del médico era lo que la había llevado a esa situación solo eso.

-Eso es genial Alice, podemos utilizar esos documentos para la denuncia que acabamos de poner.

-¿Denuncia?- mierda, pensó Emmett.

-Te contare luego Alice- Emmett colgó antes de que otra cosa fuera a salir de su boca.

-¿Que paso Osito?- pregunto Rose pegándose a Emmett.

-Alice encontró pruebas importantes para atrapar a la pelos de elote.

**(Escondida dentro de una caja) Hola! No me maten, sé que no actualice la semana pasada y he sentido mucho remordimiento por ello, de verdad lo lamento pero como algunas de ustedes sabrán los finales de la facultad no perdonan y estuve demasiado estresada para asomarme fuera de mi caja, espero que ahora que ya casi salgo de vacaciones pueda estar un poco más activa aquí.**

**Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que ha tenido esta historia, un tema en común entre varias de mis lectoras anteriores es que se sorprendieron del papel de Jacob en esta historia, creo que me he reconciliado con el siempre y cuando no vuelva a leer eclipse todo irá bien jaja xD**

**Gracias absolutamente gracias por todos sus follows, favoritos y reviews, no tienen idea de las sonrisas que me sacaron cuando estaba demasiado estresada, quiero agradecer especialmente a:**

**Readers Forever****, marieisahale, Camela****, Tisha S.U, Ale74, Karlie7, lupis93, Zafirocullen22, Paola Lightwood, angelo della morte 12, adicullen33, Roxii C**

**Quienes se dieron en tiempo de dejarme un hermoso review**

**Quiero compartir con ustedes que ya tengo los derechos de mi primer libro, no será publicado por ninguna editorial ni nada pero estoy feliz por haber cumplido uno de mis mayores sueños, gracias por ser mis lectoras y por animarme a escribir a mis propios personajes, las quiero mucho y pronto tendrán el especial de momentos perdidos.**

**Besos :***

**Karlie7: Hola! Muchas gracias por leer, jaja pronto se verá mas interacción, aun hay muchas cosas por resolver, besos :***


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

Bella vio la camioneta de su hermano cuando llegaron a los estacionamientos de su departamento, su corazón estaba tan acelerado, Ness le había enviado un mensaje para avisarle que podían ir a su casa, su hermano ya se había instalado y prometió escucharla. Les indico el camino a Emmett y a Rosalie a quienes no parecía importarles escuchar un drama de hermanos. En realidad parecía no importarles nada porque cuando giro su cabeza para ver que la seguían Rosalie estaba estampada contra la pared y Emmett parecía hacer cosas indecentes con ella. Bella se sonrojo enormemente mientras apartaba la mirada.

-Saben si quieren pueden rentar una habitación este es un complejo familiar- dijo haciendo que se separan y Emmett solo se soltó a reír.

-Lo lamento- dijo Rose apenada aunque cuando Bella se dio la vuelta le dedico una mirada cómplice a Emmett.

A Bella se le formo un nudo en el estomago cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento, un pequeño chihuahua la recibió y Jacob salió inmediatamente de su habitación para ver a Bella. Ninguno dijo nada solo se miraron ambos sin saber que decir, estaba claro que Ness había actuado sobre Jacob para que este se comportara de forma decente.

-Bueno si dejamos los silencios incómodos podemos pasar a presentarnos- dijo Emmett haciendo que tanto Jacob como Bella le prestaran atención y Ness apareció mirando a Bella con una sonrisa tímida.

-Jacob te presento a Emmett y a Rosalie, ellos son hermanos de Edward, el no pudo venir porque tiene que trabajar.

-¿Edward? ¿Tu esposo? ¿Qué mierda hiciste Isabella? ¿Qué carajos paso con Seth? Hace tres días me dijiste que pensabas que por fin darías el gran paso con él y después veo en tu maldito face que te acostaste con tu ahora esposo ¿O todo fue una estúpida farsa? ¡Contesta Isabella!- gritó Jacob y Bella comenzó a enojarse.

-¡Escúchame tu a mi gran pedazo de mierda! ¡Si te callaras te podría responder grandísimo idiota hijo de...! No ofenderé a mi madre, quieres una estúpida explicación, te la daré, el gran amor de mi vida o al menos eso pensaba yo, me engaño, el idiota se acostó con Angela mientras yo estaba en Forks y no sé desde cuando lo venían haciendo, el maldito hijo de perra me engaño, me propuso matrimonio para acostarse conmigo pero no se percato de que lo escuche cuando hablaba con Angela, me emborrache y al siguiente día desperté con una terrible resaca, con mi facebook lleno de estúpidas publicaciones y casada además de embarazada por un estúpido error en una maldita clínica no necesito que tu también vengas a joder mas mi estúpida suerte- termino de gritar Bella haciendo que todos la miraran horrorizados y para colmo su hermano comenzó a reír.

-¡Oh por Vanessa sin camisa!- dijo Jacob riendo- eres la persona con mas mala suerte que conozco- siguió riendo estruendosamente haciendo que los niveles de ira de Bella ascendieran rápidamente cuando los demás se les unieron- es mas mala suerte que lo de el baile de bienvenida.

-Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo pedazo de mie...- pero Bella no pudo seguir porque un dolor le recorrió el vientre haciéndola desfallecer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- un pequeño de 5 años miro a Edward sonriente, el pequeño había sido hospitalizado por una infección viral pero afortunadamente lo habían medicado a tiempo.

-Mucho mejor doctor- dijo con su voz infantil, Edward estaba terminando de ver el expediente cuando Maggie otra interna llego corriendo hacia él.

-Edward- dijo agitada-te necesitan en ginecología al parecer tu esposa esta aquí- el estaba por decirle que no era casado cuando el peso de los últimos días le cayó a la espalda, sin querer ser rudo estampo el expediente en el pecho de Maggie y salió corriendo hacia ginecología mientras sus compañeros lo miraban de forma extraña. Justo cuando entraba se topo a Emmett que tenia abrazada a Rosalie y frente a ellos había otra pareja.

-Medio día Emmett, solo te quedaste con ella medio día y ya está en el hospital, que tan difícil puede ser cuidarla- escucho un "puede ser mas difícil de lo que imaginas" pero lo ignoro- ¿Que fue lo que le paso?- pregunto alterado, de inmediato Rosalie se le paro en frente haciendo que Edward retrocediera.

-Escúchame bien Edward, Emmett no tuvo nada que ver en esto si a alguien quieres echarle la culpa entonces mira detrás de ti y discútele a su hermano.

Edward miro a Jacob despectivamente pero algo más le llamo la atención una enfermera venia hacia ellos y el solo quería saber que tanto ella como sus hijos estuvieran bien.

-Señorita, soy Edward Cullen mi esposa fue ingresada no tengo ningún conocimiento de que es lo que le paso y tiene 2 meses de embarazo, cree que podría darme alguna información.

-Oh señor Cullen, su padre ha informado que lo dejaran pasar inmediatamente, la Sra. Cullen se encuentra en la habitación 324- Edward le sonrió, estaba por echarse a correr cuando un enorme brazo lo detuvo.

-Es mi hermana la que esta ahí así que tengo derecho de estar allí, tu ni siquiera la conoces- Edward miro desafiante a Jacob, era más alto que el lo que compensaba la musculatura del tipo que parecía que tomaba esteroides como su hermano Emmett.

-No quiero discutir, soy médico y su esposo y me han dejado participar en lo que sea que harán, si en realidad te preocupas por tu hermana entonces déjame estar a su lado- se soltó del agarre y corrió hasta llegar a la habitación.

Carlisle estaba revisando los monitores cuando Edward entro intentando no hacer ruido, Bella estaba dormida.

-¿Ella está bien?- pregunto haciendo que su padre lo mirara con un brillo en los ojos.

-Lo está- Edward trago en seco para atreverse a hacer la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Y...- pero no pudo formularla, su padre le sonrió y asintió.

-Están bien Edward, tuvo un desmayo, cuando llego aquí tenia la presión demasiado alta he de decirte que necesitara estar dos semanas en reposo únicamente levantándose para las necesidades básicas, no debe tener emociones fuertes- Edward inmediatamente pensó en Jacob y en que quizá tendría que tener una plática con el- Emmett no pudo explicarme que fue lo que paso pero espero se resuelva para cuando ella despierte, no deberá hacerlo hasta dentro de una hora más o menos, los dejare solos y después tengo que hablar contigo en mi oficina.

Edward asintió hacia su padre y después se sentó en una silla al lado de Bella, se veía tan diferente ahí, ella parecía una guerrera cuando tenía sus ojos abiertos, a pesar de que la había visto llorar sabia que ella en realidad luchaba hasta en contra de sus propios sentimientos, coloco una mano en el vientre de su esposa y se imagino que hubiera pasado si tan repentinamente como llegaron sus hijos se fueran, inmediatamente deshecho el pensamiento. Antes de imaginar mas futuros fatalistas beso la frente de Bella y salió hacia el consultorio de su padre.

Entro apenas tocando en una ocasión la puerta y su padre ya lo esperaba. Le indico que se sentara y Edward pudo ver como su padre intentaba empezar a hablar algo nervioso.

-Veras Edward yo...

-¿Pasa algo malo con Bella o con los niños?- pregunto interrumpiendo a su padre.

-No, nada de eso, es solo que... hable con tu madre, ella tiene derecho a saber y dado que Emmett lo sabe y yo le conté a tu madre- Edward trago en seco.

-Lo sabe Alice.

-Le dije a tu madre que no lo mencionara pero al parecer Alice empezó sus propias investigaciones y cuando le pregunto a la pobre de Esme ella no se lo oculto. Además tu madre dijo que no esperaría a tu descanso para conocer a tu "esposa" y quería saber qué clase de mujer era ya que sería la madre de sus nietos, Alice por el momento ha comenzado una investigación y también desea conocerla, así que hijo por favor habla con ambas antes de que Bella las vea y explícales la situación, no queremos que Bella se estrese, ya la conozco y me parece una chica muy linda estoy seguro de que la aceptaran muy bien pero como no la conocen y tus juicios no han sido muy buenos anteriormente quieres asegurarse de que todo estará bien.

-Lo hare papá, creo que hablare con ellas hoy mismo si puedes hacerlas venir al hospital, aun tengo un asunto que resolver con el hermano de Bella y terminar de revisar a varios de mis pacientes.

Edward hizo una ronda rápida antes de indicarle a Jacob que lo siguiera, lo llevo a la sala de juntas que para su fortuna solo se utilizaba cada mes, primero antes de explicarle todo le conto del estado de salud de Bella y le explico lo sucedido. Prácticamente tuvo que amenazar a Jacob sobre no alterar a Bella ya que al parecer lo que más la había alterado había sido la mención de un baile de bienvenida. Jacob prometió no alterar a su hermana y después Edward lo acompaño hasta la habitación donde Bella seguía dormida, estaban hablando bajo, Jacob le conto con detalle el ataque de ira que Bella tuvo en su departamento cuando vieron que despertó, Edward se acerco inmediatamente a ella. Ella lo miro asustada pero él le sonrió y tomo su mano tranquilizándola.

-Todo está bien, no te preocupes, ellos están bien.

-Lo lamento, debí controlarme por ellos.

-No te preocupes solo deberás guardar reposo dos semanas- los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos pero no dijo nada.

Jacob miro a su hermana y se acerco para abrazarla.

-Lo lamento, todo se resolverá pronto, prometo que no te hare enojar mas, aunque tenga muchas ganas de hacerlo ¡Seré tío!- Bella rio y Edward aparto la mirada parecía algo demasiado familiar e intimo y el cómo le había dicho Jacob apenas y conocía a Bella.

-¡Oh por todos los chicos sexys sin camisa! ¿Qué le diré a Charlie?- Edward estaba controlándose para no reír cuando su padre entro a la habitación.

-Veo que has despertado, espero Edward ya te haya explicado lo que sucedió, Bella debes cuidarte mucho, tuviste un desmayo por traer la presión demasiado alta, no quiero que te alteres demasiado, quiero conocer a mis nietos, así que nada de esfuerzos y estarás en reposo dos semanas, aun después de ellas tendrás que cuidarte- después miro a Edward- tu hermana y tu madre están aquí te esperan en la sala de juntas, Jasper ha venido también para calmar a Alice esta algo alterada- Edward asintió y corrió hacia la sala de juntas.

Alice tenia cientos de papeles en sus manos y Esme estaba sentado mirando como su hija intentaba contener las lagrimas, Jasper tenía sus manos en los hombros de Alice y movía sus manos de arriba a abajo intentando hacer sentir mejor a su esposa.

Cuando Edward abrió la puerta Alice se levanto de la silla y le dio la espalda, Esme miro a su hijo con cariño.

-Hola- el miro a su madre con una sonrisa tímida y después vio a Jasper quien intentaba hacer que Alice mirara a su hermano- lamento que nos tengamos que ver así, me hubiera gustado decirles esto en casa con más tranquilidad.

-Ahórrate las explicaciones Edward- dijo Alice llorando- sabemos que te casaste, amenazaste a Jenks con un arma falsa, solo no entiendo porque no me contaste nada, nos contábamos todo Edward- Alice abrazo a Jasper.

-No entiendo porque te pones así Alice, pero lo lamento, se los iba a contar todo, solo que incluso para mí ha sido complicado, de un día a otro estoy casado con alguien que no conozco y esperando a dos bebés- Esme quien ya sabía las noticias no se altero pero Alice miro a su mellizo dolida.

-Serás papá- dijo llorando desde el pecho de Jasper- por favor dime que no se llama Irina.

-No Alice, la misma chica con la que me case resulta ser la madre de mis hijos, es una situación un tanto extraña, por favor deja que les explique.

Edward les conto todo, agradecía que no fuera un día tan difícil en el hospital, todos sus pacientes estaban estables y no tendría que hacerles otra ronda hasta dentro de otra hora más, conforme les contaba todo Alice parecía mas relajada.

-La quiero conocer- dijo Alice cuando Edward termino de contarles todo.

-No lo sé Alice, Bella tuvo un desmayo hoy y no quiero que se altere demasiado.

-¿Esta aquí y pretendes que no la conozcamos?- pregunto Esme hablando por primera vez.

-Las llevare, pero por favor no la alteren, no debe recibir emociones fuertes y tendrá que estar en reposo.

-Ni que la fuéramos a morder Edward relájate- dijo Alice muy calmada mientras arrastraba a Jasper hacia ginecología.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Entonces Edward salió vestido de Romeo, estaba completamente rojo y toda la escuela lo estaba grabando, Lauren se quería morir, claro que quería salir con un Cullen pero no de esa forma, Edward se estaba humillando y humillándola a ella- la risa de varias personas salían del cuarto de Bella, cuando Edward entro Emmett estaba contándole a Bella una de las historias más humillantes de su vida mientras Rosalie, Jacob, Bella y una chica a la que Edward no conocía, reían abiertamente.

-Emmett agradecería que si vas a humillarme fuera mientras estoy presente, así podría contar aquella vez en la que se te ocurrió de vestirte de Cupido y se te cayo el pañal frente a toda la escuela- mientras Bella, Jacob y Ness reían de la imagen mental que se crearon de Emmett, los Cullen-Hale miraron a Edward abiertamente sorprendidos, Alice se le colgó a su hermano y este recibió el abrazo abiertamente divertido.

-Has regresado Edward, eres tú de nuevo- y comenzó a llorar.

-Bella, te presento a Alice mi hermana melliza, su esposo Jasper y ella es Esme mi madre- Alice miro a Bella y se bajo del lado de Edward.

-Mierda, no veo nada malo en ella, nada, es mas ya me cae bien- Bella le sonrió tímidamente.

-Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es nuestro querida, lamento la explosión de mi hija, ella suele ser muy intuitiva, has aprobado su examen inicial.

-Me alegro de haberlo hecho.

-Les presento a Jacob mi hermano y a Vanessa, pero todos la llamamos Ness.

-Como el monstruo del lago- grito Emmett todos empezaron a reír y en ese momento Carlisle entro a la habitación.

-Bueno creo que la familia se ha reunido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola! Hoy subí cap temprano jajaj Casi tengo listo el capítulo especial de momentos perdidos, si lo termino pronto lo estaré subiendo a mitad de semana (no es seguro aclaro). Quiero agradecerles por la comprensión, estos días han sido horribles quien este en final de semestre entenderá, pero bueno las buenas noticias son que ya casi estoy oficialmente de vacaciones, muchas gracias por todo, por el apoyo a esta historia y por sus hermosos comentarios que siempre me animan a escribir, espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Quiero agradecer especialmente a:**

**Readers Forever****, marieisahale, Camela****, Ale74, lupis93, Zafirocullen22, supattinsondecullen, tade1203**

**Quienes se dieron el tiempo de dejarme un hermoso review, de verdad muchas gracias por sus follows y favoritos.**

**Bueno es todo por hoy, de nuevo gracias, os quiero, besos :***

**tade1203: Aun no tengo la historia completa, pero recuérdame al final y con gusto te la envió.**


	11. Momentos perdidos

**Momentos perdidos**

Respira profundo, recta, con seguridad pero tímida a la vez, esas eran las cosas que se decía mientras miraba a su alrededor para encontrar a su objetivo, el llevaba una de esas batas blancas que hacían a la población femenina caer a sus pies, su sonrisa natural, ella casi podría amarlo de verdad, pero no era así, ella sabía que el poseía una increíble cantidad de dinero, hijo de los Cullen una de las parejas más famosas en Seattle, Edward había heredado una gran parte de la herencia de su abuela Elizabeth quien había tenido un esposo multimillonario, Edward no podía tocar ese dinero hasta haberse casado, por el momento su padre era quien cuidaba de la fortuna tanto de el cómo de sus otros dos hijos, Alice y Emmett, la historia de los Cullen era muy bien conocida por aquellos a su alrededor y a ella no le había costado mucho tiempo averiguar todo de Edward Cullen con unos cuantos favores sexuales, en realidad no le importaba mucho, muy pronto ella seria multimillonaria y podría dedicar todo su tiempo al cuidado de su cuerpo en lugar del estudio como su padre le exigía hacer, no era tan mediocre en eso, pero siempre le gustaron las cosas fáciles, así que aprovecharía su inteligencia y su cuerpo para atar al joven más deseado de Seattle, con paso decidido se acerco a él, bajo la mirada y fingió tropezar, ahí comenzaba la primera etapa para atraparlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sienna había renunciado, el no podía culparla en realidad, nadie podría hacerlo todos le odiaban últimamente y sabia que tenían razón para hacerlo, pero simplemente no quedaba ninguna razón para vivir, no cuando ella se había ido, había estado casado durante 5 años, 5 hermosos años llenos de luz y esperanza pero al final todo se había ido, su esposa fue una fiel combatiente del cáncer nunca se rindió, lucho fuertemente en su contra, pero el maldito se la llevo y el no pudo hacer nada, aun podía escuchar su risa en su cabeza mientras el corría para alcanzarla en el parque, podía escuchar su voz cuando le dijo que aceptaba casarse con él, dolía demasiado, había pasado un mes y cada día dolía mas, cada día sentía el dolor crecer en su pecho como si le hubieran arrancado un pedazo de él.

Tenía prohibido beber en el trabajo pero aun así hacia pasar el vodka en una botella de agua, nunca pensó que su trabajo podría resultarle tan terrible pero todos los días veía mujeres, todos los días alguien le recordaba que había perdido a su amada Victoria, la señorita Tanya Denali entro dignamente en su consultorio mientras paseaba la mirada por él.

-Aquí tienes el documento que me pediste para realizar el procedimiento- dijo rápidamente entregándole una carpeta amarilla, el fijo la vista y leyó por encima, todo en orden al parecer.

-Con este documento está todo asegurado, llamare a Irina para que mañana mismo se haga el procedimiento.

-¿Ella ya firmo el contrato?- pregunto impaciente.

-Si en cuanto le mencione la situación, al parecer ella su esposo tienen algo de problemas con el dinero y su hijo necesita un tratamiento especial para una enfermedad- en cuanto la señorita Denali le había pedido al médico una mujer que se le pareciera el pensó en Irina, ella y su esposo Laurent habían sido amigos de Victoria y su pequeño hijo tenía une enfermedad que requería muchos cuidados y dinero, así que en cuanto se puso en contacto con Irina y le menciono las especificaciones del contrato acepto gustosa, todo por ayudar a su pequeño hijo.

-Bien mañana estaré aquí para verla por mi misma y ponerme en contacto mas adelante con ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Irina se había pintado el cabello, era la única explicación que el podía dar, esa y que el vodka ya estaba afectando su cerebro, Irina estaba demasiado nerviosa y el estaba casi 100% seguro que había leído mal su apellido, no importaba, el iba a realizar el procedimiento, era demasiado sencillo en realidad, había sedado a Irina y todo fue mas rápido de lo que pensó, se preguntaba como hubiera sido tener un pequeño con Victoria, según Tanya Denali ella no podía donar sus óvulos para fecundación porque no tenía nada de nada, según sus palabras, al parecer de mas chica le habían extirpado un tumor y con él los ovarios, así que por eso necesitaba alguien que se pareciese a ella, James no entendía porque si su novio estaba de acuerdo y había firmado un contrato quería que el pequeño se pareciera a la señorita Denali, debía comprender la situación, pero eso no importaba, el había cumplido con su trabajo.

Dejo ir a Irina diciéndole que todo estaba pagado, se recostó en su asiento y dio un fuerte trago de su vodka.

No sintió cuando el tiempo paso, demasiado rápido quizá pero frente a el tenia a dos rubias furiosas, quizá fuera efecto del alcohol.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste?- bien eso sonó demasiado real, James se despabilo un poco frente a el tenia a Irina y a Tanya y... ¡Mierda! La chica anterior definitivamente no era Irina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Firmamos un maldito contrato!- Irina estaba demasiado molesta, frustrada y ya no sabía que hacer, necesitaba ese dinero.

-¿Crees que no lo es? Tengo más problemas que tú en este mismo momento, debo encontrar a esa chica y pagarle lo suficiente por el bebé y su silencio.

-¿Qué hay de mi? Tengo un pequeño enfermo, necesito el dinero.

-El contrato especificaba que te daría en dinero en el momento en el que me dijeras que estabas embarazada y como eso no va a suceder aléjate de mi o se productiva de alguna forma- Irina bebió hasta la última gota de su bebida y salió de el lugar con la mirada de una chica muy bajita, no le importo ahora solo tenía que conseguir dinero para su hijo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de ver a los chicos de los corazones rotos escribir furiosamente en su celular decidió que era hora de enviarlos a casa, llamo a un taxi y casi los saco a rastras del lugar, se fueron juntos, demasiado juntos para su gusto pero tal vez un error de una noche podría ayudarlos con sus problemas, una hora después no esperaba volver a verlos, el bar estaba vacío cuando vio a la pareja aproximarse con un arma en la mano y apuntando directamente en su pecho, la chica se reía graciosamente mientras el chico sostenía tembloroso el arma.

-Hey Barman, queremos una botella de tequila y que seas... se me fue la palabra- el chico borracho se dirigió a la castaña.

-Testigo de la boda- dijo ella haciendo un baile raro que casi la hace caer.

-Bien eso, y serás nuestro chofer- aturdido y con un arma aun apuntándole cerro el bar y se dirigió a un Volvo según lo indicado, el arma del chico seguía temblando, cuando se detuvieron frente a una gran casa le entrego ambos celulares y le pidió que contestara sus notificaciones y que publicara su relación, solo el arma hizo que no se negara.

-¿Que debo contestarle a Emmett?

-Algo ingenioso y divertido, ahora vamos a Jenks para que nos case.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda y aqui les dejo este capitulo especial de momentos perdidos, he estado algo ocupada estos ultimos dias, pero el viernes o sabado que actualice contestare sus reviews, de nuevo muchas gracias por todo, os quiero :***

**pd: espero les guste :P**


	12. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

Bella se sentía demasiado sofocada, miro el reloj, eran las 7 de la mañana en domingo, de inmediato sintió las nauseas matutinas y quiso salir corriendo pero un enorme brazo la sostuvo, se arranco el brazo de su cuerpo y vomito en el baño, de inmediato Edward estaba a su lado. Bella se limpio y levanto la vista para ver a Edward preocupado en el marco de la puerta.

¡Oh por todos los chicos sexys sin camisa! Pensó Bella y vaya que ese título le hacía justicia, Edward estaba únicamente vistiendo unos pantaloncillos para dormir dejando ver su bien trabajado lavadero, Bella lo había visto antes pero apenada por ni siquiera conocer al chico había apartado la mirada ¡y de lo que se había perdido! Debido a que su hermano se había apoderado de su departamento Bella aun estaba con Edward, intento quedarse en su casa pero Jacob y Ness eran algo ruidosos y en una subida de presión Edward dijo que sería mejor si se quedaba en su departamento, además de que cuando él se iba a trabajar poco después llegaba alguno de los hermanos de Edward o su mamá, y ni que decir de su hermano y cuñada, nunca estaba sola.

-Lamento que vieras eso.

-Es parte del embarazo Bella, ahora a la cama que debes estar en reposo- dijo Edward y Bella le mando una mirada de reproche, odiaba estar en cama, no batallaba en cuanto a su trabajo, había avisado acerca de su situación y dijeron que no había problemas en mantener las cosas por internet pero se aburría demasiado a pesar de que siempre había gente en casa. Edward siempre salía del departamento antes de las 7 de la mañana y llegaba a las 11 de la noche cuando Bella ya estaba dormida, entendía porque se sentía tan sofocada, Edward parecía destilar calor por todos sus poros, se encontró a su misma imaginándose una situación comprometedora y casi corrió hacia la cama antes de que Edward pudiera notar a donde iban sus pensamientos.- ¿Quieres algo de desayunar?- preguntó Edward.

-No creo, que esperare un poco a que se me pase el mareo- Edward se acostó a su lado y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Edward debemos hablar del divorcio- él la miro y asintió- no sé si tu hermano te haya puesto al corriente pero debemos hablar de la custodia de los mellizos para poder tener un divorcio exprés.

-Odio tener que hablar de esto- dijo el- siento como si estuviéramos hablando de un objeto.

-Se que no son un objeto Edward, pero si queremos tener un divorcio rápido debemos acordar como será la situación familiar, estaba pensando que si quieres los mellizos pueden quedarse conmigo y tu puedes aparecer en mi casa siempre que lo desees para verlos, incluso podemos vivir en la misma casa pero en cuartos separados para que no te pierdas nada de ellos.

Edward le sonrió, el sabia que con su trabajo la mejor opción era que Bella los cuidara, pero no quería perderse ninguna etapa de sus hijos inclusive no quería perderse ninguna etapa del embarazo de Bella.

-Me gusta la idea de vivir juntos pero creo que tendríamos que buscar una casa, cuando nazcan los niños ambos nos quedaremos sin habitación de huéspedes y debemos tener un espacio grande para que ellos se puedan desarrollar sin ningún problema.

-Bien, entonces tal vez podamos resolver hoy mismo esa situación y el próximo fin de semana buscaremos una casa ¿cuando terminas la residencia en el hospital?

-Dentro de 3 meses- ha Bella le habían contado la historia de Tanya y Edward y le parecía ilógico lo que ella había dicho no había que esperar mucho para que ella se casara con Edward.

-Sé lo que estas pensando, pero yo quería organizar la boda al lado de Tanya no dejarle todos los detalles así que le dije que después de que terminara la residencia empezaríamos los detalles y haríamos la boda hasta dentro de un año más, como me quedare a trabajar en el hospital después de la residencia pero ya con un horario fijo son 5 meses los que no puedo tomar descansos ella planeaba usarlo como pretexto para vivir con su madre-Bella asintió.

-¿Podrás ir al juicio?- Edward prácticamente se había perdido muchas cosas en esa semana.

-¿Cuando será?

-Debido a mi condición lo pusieron dentro de dos semanas en martes.

-Tal vez si cubro dos turnos pueda ir- ambos se quedaron en silencio, era extraño que ambos compartieran tanta intimidad y no se conocieran realmente.

-Iré al gimnasio, está en el sótano, si necesitas algo solo llámame- Edward salió de la habitación, Bella se preguntaba como un hombre que no tiene tiempo mantenía ese cuerpo pero al parecer Edward aprovechaba siempre que podía para hacer ejercicio, tomo su laptop de la mesita de noche y comenzó a redactar.

_Señor Anderson_

_He revisado su trabajo por ultima ocasión y todo parece estar en orden, se reunirá en la editorial el Lunes a las 11 de la mañana con el Señor Morris para ultimar detalles, por favor envié un correo de recibido y le extiendo mis más gratas felicitaciones por este gran logro._

_Isabella Swan_

_Editora en Jefe._

Bella estaba por enviar el correo cuando noto algo, debía cambiar su apellido, en la editorial se habían enterado de que se había casado y no la dejarían usar su apellido de soltera, incluso no podían creer que no estuviera de Luna de Miel, lo peor era que sabían que un día antes de casarse salía con Seth.

Seth... Bella suspiro, no lo extrañaba en realidad pero él la había llamado tantas veces que había bloqueado su celular para ese número, aun así ella quería cerrar ese ciclo de su vida, tanto con Seth como con Angela, tal vez debería ir a hablar con ellos, no sabía cómo reaccionaría, no podía estresarse pero también quería dejarles claro que ya no quería volver a verlos en su vida.

Un poco más relajada volvió a dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El olor a hot cakes despertó a Bella, Edward estaba acostado a su lado con un plato de hot cakes y al parecer recién bañado.

-¿Quieres hot cakes?- pregunto mientras le extendía el plato. Ella asintió mientras se incorporaba, se acomodo un poco el cabello que sabia estaba demasiado revuelto por las mañanas. Se sintió un poco incomoda con Edward pero aun así comenzó a comer, el también parecía estar un poco incomodo, en realidad ninguno de los dos había hablado demasiado y casi ni se conocían, Bella parecía conocer mucho más a su familia que a él.

-Esto es demasiado extraño- dijo el intentando relajar el ambiente, ella lo miro mientras intentaba no mirar demasiado sus hot cakes con anhelo- apenas nos conocemos, y estamos planeando una vida- ella suspiro y dejo el tenedor para poder contestar.

-Soy una persona muy honesta Edward, me siento incomoda, pero quiero lo mejor para los mellizos y quiero que tengan a su padre, tal vez podamos ser buenos amigos, tu familia es realmente agradable, algo trastornada y loca pero agradable.

-Y tú tienes un perro llamado Thor y tu hermano uno llamado Loki- se burlo- me agrada que quieras ser honesta, así que ¿qué es lo que te incomoda?- Bella miro de nuevo a su tenedor y después a Edward.

-Justo ahora que no me dejes comer, tengo demasiada hambre y eres un buen cocinero- el comenzó a reír a carcajadas y después la miro divertido.

-De acuerdo, te dejare comer- miro al techo mientras ella seguía comiendo- si no te importa Bella pondré algo de música-Claro de Luna comenzó a sonar y ella miro asombrada como el movía las manos en el aire siguiendo las notas, dejo que la mitad de la canción avanzara cuando termino de comer.

-Claro de Luna es hermosa ¿sabes tocar?- el abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados mientras imaginaba el piano frente a él y sentía la música.

-Mi abuela Elizabeth amaba la música clásica, así que cuando ella me pidió que comenzara a tocar para ella, quise aprender, mi madre lloro cuando termine de tocar mi primera canción, a partir de ahí no he dejado de tocar, ahora no tengo mucho tiempo pero intento mantener la práctica, ahora que lo recuerdo tengo más de 3 meses de no tocar, desde que Tanya se vino a vivir conmigo, a ella no le gusta mucho la música clásica.

-Deberías tocar algo, ahora puedes hacerlo.

-No podemos salir, tienes que estar en reposo y mi piano está en casa de mis padres.

-Bueno cuando pueda salir quiero estar en primera fila mientras tocas- el asintió y ella retiro el plato mientras tomaba toda la leche que había en un vaso.

-¿Deseas hacer algo? Debe ser muy aburrido estar todo el tiempo aquí- ella lo miro con fastidio.

-Es aburrido-se quejo- ahora que lo mencionas y he terminado de comer, me gustaría que si vamos a convivir tanto tiempo debemos conocernos mas, realmente no sé con qué tipo de persona estoy viviendo.

-¿Que quieres saber de mi?

-¿Color favorito?- él la miro como diciendo "¿Es en serio?"

-¿Jugaremos a las veinte preguntas? Es azul- ella asintió.

-Puede que sean más y ahora acabas de perder tu turno con esa pregunta.

-Festividad favorita del año.

-Me gusta año nuevo, cuando no puedes cerrar un ciclo, o cuando sientes que ese año te ha ido mal es como una motivación para hacer nuevas cosas, normalmente nunca se cumplen pero en algunas ocasiones es el nuevo comienzo para muchas personas de una vida mejor.

-Que profundo- se burlo Bella.

-¿Canción favorita?- ella lo miro indignada.

-Tardaría toda la mañana y tarde y probablemente noche intentado decidir que canción, no tengo una favorita, tal vez podría tener una favorita por genero, o banda pero incluso las amo demasiado a todas para decidirme por una- el comenzó a reír.

-De acuerdo entonces ¿bandas o artistas favoritos?

-Me gusta Muse, the Killers, Black Veil Brides, AC/DC, Coldplay, Guns and roses- el la miró asombrado.

-Es extraño que a una chica le guste el rock.

-He sido discriminada por ello, mas porque a Seth le encantaba el pop y no dejaba que los escuchara, en una ocasión le dije que el seria la mujer de la relación si seguía escuchando a la boy band del momento, me toca a mi ¿Invierno o Verano?

-Invierno, me encanta el clima frio- Bella imagino a Edward todo cubierto con ropa de frio y lo desecho el mundo tenía que ver sus atributos tanta ropa no era sana para un hombre como el- ¿películas favoritas?

-Me gustan las de acción- de nuevo eso le asombro- no pienses que no me gustan las románticas, si me gustan pero si puedo ver una película de buena acción la prefiero. ¿Emmett o Alice?- Edward comenzó a reír.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, amo a mis hermanos, están locos de diferentes formas, no creo que pudiera escoger a alguno de los dos, Alice siempre ha sido muy unida a mí, nos contamos todas las cosas que hacemos o sentimos, pero Emmett me apoya de una forma diferente a Alice, Emmett sabe cuando necesitas espacio y cuando una sonrisa, sabe ser serio en ocasiones. ¿Cómo son tus padres?- Bella dio un largo suspiro, el día anterior había hablado con su madre, ella estaba preocupada y le dijo que pronto irían a visitarla cuando Jacob regresara a Forks y pudiera cubrir a su padre.

-Ellos son buenos, mi padre es un hombre fuerte pero con un corazón noble, aunque nunca admitiré que dije eso, le da pena admitir que es más sensible que mi madre, y ella bueno es un tanto rebelde, le gusta pintar cosas raras y dedicarse por completo al cuidado de mi padre, en mi opinión algo perturbador si tu cuarto está al lado del suyo- Edward no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Cuando les dirás lo que pasa?- Bella lo miro de reojo.

-Contestare por ser cortes pero era mi turno, vendrán dentro de poco cuando Jacob regrese a Forks, y créeme no te escaparas de la furia de Charile Swan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La habitación nunca le pareció tan pequeña a Bella, la familia Cullen era la familia más unida y alegre que Bella conoció alguna vez, Alice estaba colgada del hombro de su padre haciendo pucheros para que hiciera algo que Bella no tenía idea en el hospital, solo Jasper sabia porque al parecer también estaba igual que Alice, Emmett había salido de la habitación y regresado con una cara increíblemente trágica ya que Esme no le dejo comer aun, Rosalie mantenía al corriente a Jacob y Ness de la vida Cullen, tanto Alice como Emmett se casaron en cuanto terminaron sus estudios, conocían a sus parejas de toda la vida, Alice agente del FBI temida por todos los Cullen por utilizar cámaras en lugares prohibidos y Emmett un gran abogado.

-A veces son muy entusiastas- dijo Edward a Bella mientras ella veía como se desenvolvían todos en el pequeño espacio.

-Son una familia increíble, tu hermana me visito varias veces esta semana, no entendí la mitad de lo que dijo solo sé que se alegra de que no me llame Irina.

-A veces no sé como Alice se da tiempo de hacer tantas cosas con el trabajo que tiene, pareciera que ella se quedo con toda la energía que era destinada para mí- comenzó a reír.

-Bella en cuanto salgas de esa cama te llevare a comprar ropa, y en cuanto tengamos el sexo de los bebés iremos a comprar todo lo necesario, tengo entendido que quieren comprar una casa, yo puedo ayudarlos, y Emmett se puede encargar de lo legal, mamá sabe de decoraciones de interiores.

-Respira Alice- dijo Edward ante el entusiasmo de la pequeña duende.

-Edward aunque amo que el antiguo tu haya regresado no quiere decir que tengas que reprocharme en todo, sabes estoy lo bastante grande para saber cuándo es suficiente, ni siquiera en el trabajo me han dicho cosas cuando he sido excesiva en algún caso, ni Jasper me ha dicho cosas cuando me he excedido con las compras, así que no estés intentado callarme.

-Y Alice se ha ganado el premio por revelación del año, Jasper no puede mantener a la pequeña duende en cintura, extra...extra Jasper no maneja a su mujer- comenzó Emmett.

-Emmett si quieres seguir con vida haz el favor de cerrar tu enorme bocota-dijo Jasper enojado.

-Basta de peleas o los correré a todos de la habitación- continuo Edward.

-Son divertidos déjalos, podemos comer mientras los vemos pelear- dijo Bella para sorpresa de todos.

-¿En serio Bella? Parecen niños pequeños.

-Pero son niños pequeños muy entretenidos, además tenemos que ir practicando para cuando lleguen los mellizos.

-Niños- la voz de Esme fuerte y claro llego mientras se asomaba a la recamara- la comida esta lista y servida, Bella he hablado con Carlisle y ha hecho una excepción para que puedas comer con nosotros en la mesa, así que cariño puedes levantarte estoy segura que debes morirte por estirar un poco las piernas, pase por ello con los inquietos de Alice y Edward.

-Gracias mamá también te queremos- dijo Alice ofendida mientras salía con la cabeza en alto de la habitación.

Todos abandonaron la habitación y Bella casi tomo aire ya que sentía que había sido un espacio demasiado pequeño para tantas personas, cuando llego a la mesa rodo los ojos, Emmett y Edward peleaban por una pieza de pollo Alice y Rosalie hacían porras a sus favoritos, Carlisle negaba con la cabeza mientras veía a sus hijos, Jasper intentaba tranquilizar a Alice que se había puesto de pie frente a la lucha de tenedores y Jacob y Ness miraban absortos la escena.

-Y pensé que nosotros éramos algo entusiastas- le dijo su hermano.

-Bueno Jacob dicen que siempre hay alguien peor que tu, hemos encontrado a la familia correcta.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola! Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios! Hoy les traigo este cap algo temprano porque muy probablemente no tenga tiempo de subirlo mas tarde ni mañana, les comparto que soy tía por segunda ocasión así que estaré fuera estos días, espero les guste este cap.**

**Para el capitulo del juicio tal vez este algo largo así que quería preguntarles si quieren que lo divida o lo hago todo el juicio en un solo capitulo? Por favor comenten para saber como hacerlo porque me esta costando un poco escribirlo, espero tenerlo listo para la próxima semana.**

**Ya llegamos a mas de 100 reviews no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hizo esto cuando lo vi, de verdad muchas gracias por todo su apoyo con esta historia, gracias por sus follows, favoritos y reviews también gracias a esas lectoras silenciosas, quiero agradecer especialmente a:**

**Readers Forever****, marieisahale, Camela****, Ale74, lupis93, Zafirocullen22, supattinsondecullen, Karlie7, Tisha S.U, glow0718, Dark Side of Everyone, Cly - Rob, VERIS CULLEN LOZ**

**Quienes se dieron el tiempo de dejarme un hermoso review, de verdad muchas gracias! Me encantaron sus comentarios! Creo que por el momento es todo, de nuevo gracias, os quiero, Besos :***

**Karlie7: Muchas gracias por entender, ****también****entiendo que ****estés****ocupada, la escuela puede ser un dolor de cabeza jaja, me alegra que te gustaran los capis, jaja ****respondería****eso ultimo que me comentaste pero creo que ****haría****un gran spoiler jaj Besos :***


	13. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

Conocerse, la palabra resonaba en la mente de Bella, gracias a los Dioses (si Bella amaba/odiaba a los griegos) podía levantarse de la cama, su hermano había regresado a Forks y ella esperaba la visita de su familia, conocerse, la palabra seguía sin salir de sus sistema, ella y Edward parecían buenos amigos, en realidad, ella lo visitaba en el hospital para las horas de comida, conocerse, lo estaban haciendo bien, Edward era un hombre muy apasionado por su trabajo y lamentablemente para ella le atraía demasiado, solo quedaba decir que ella aun tenia ciclos que cerrar por que, como que se llamaba Isabella Swan que volvería a dormir en la cama de Edward Cullen y no para 'dormir' precisamente.

-Tierra llamando a Bella- a su lado tenia a una pequeña chica que no se le había despegado desde bueno ella no podría decir desde cuando precisamente, pero Alice Cullen parecía estar en cada paso que diera.

-Lo lamento Alice, te escucho- ambas chicas bebían de un café cremoso (el de Bella sin cafeína por supuesto) mientras esperaban la hora de ir al juicio, Edward aparecería en algún momento.

-Te decía que todo irá bien, Emmett y Benjamin son increíbles en lo que hacen, y tendrás a Edward a tu lado para apoyarte, ¿cuando le dirás que te gusta?- Bella casi se atraganto con su café, casi, era demasiado delicioso para desperdiciar cualquier cosa de el aunque fuera descafeinado. La pequeña duende tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Cuando hable con Seth y Angela- dijo para sorpresa de Alice- aun hay cosas que quiero resolver ¿sabes? Algo así como cerrar ese ciclo de mi vida.

-Bien, tendrás todo mi apoyo, pareces el tipo de chica con el que yo saldría y créeme para admitir esto tengo que estar realmente segura de que serás buena para Edward, casi puedo verlos juntos con sus niños mientras ellos juegan con sus...- Alice se detuvo abruptamente- con sus juguetes y ustedes los persiguen- Bella la miro de forma extraña.

-No debemos hacernos ilusiones Alice, sé que soy una chica linda, buena de Zeus, sé que soy hermosa y que cualquier hombre querría salir conmigo, pero no se qué siente tu hermano, y por el momento solo tirare mis coqueteos de forma discreta.

-Esa es mi chica- Bella le sonrió a Alice y vio como se acercaba a ellas cierto chico de cabello cobrizo.

Bella no pudo hacer más que admirar su belleza, Edward llevaba un traje negro que se ajustaba a su tonificado cuerpo y casi se desmaya por la perfección de su sonrisa. Beso a su hermana en la mejilla y después a Bella, se arrodillo para quedar a la altura del vientre de Bella.

-Hola pequeños, papá los extraña, pero mamá ha insistido en regresar a su casa. A mí no me importa compartir cama, en realidad me gusta que estemos los cuatro juntos.

-Estoy segura que te encanta- dijo Alice risueña. Edward se levanto y con mucha confianza paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella.

-Por supuesto que me gusta Alice, quiero estar en cada etapa del embarazo y si tengo que dormir con Bella encadenada a mi no me quejare.

-Estoy segura que te encantaría tenerla encadenada- Edward solo sonrió ante el comentario, Bella estaba demasiado roja como para interrumpir, Edward la miro fijamente.

-Estoy seguro que a cualquier hombre le gustaría tener a Bella encadenada a su cama, aunque ese es un derecho que me quiero reservar solo para mí- con eso Edward se alejo de ellas reuniéndose con Emmett y Benjamin.

-¿Alice que le sucede a tu hermano?

-Está siendo el mismo idiota egocéntrico que desapareció cuando salió con Tanya, y créeme es muy divertido de ver, no tendrás que ser discreta con tu coqueteo- dijo mientras reía y seguían a Edward.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tanya Denali para sorpresa de todos no se defendería a sí misma, Emmett sospechaba que lo hacía para que en un arranque de locura no lo arruinara por completo, tanto él como Benjamin dirigirían el juicio el tipo resultaba ser bueno en lo que hacía y a Emmett ya le encantaba trabajar con él, el doctor que había atendido a Bella se encontraba al lado de Tanya Denali, Benjamin había logrado que el juicio fuera para ambos gracias a un informe médico de Bella, ellos sabían como manipular gente además claro de que Ben tenia familiares influyentes y ni que decir de los Cullen.

La primera persona en pasar fue Tanya Denali junto con su abogado. Bella sintió como vibraba su celular.

**_Emmett te ha agregado al grupo "El juicio"_**

**Emmett (Osito) :**_Bienvenidos señores, este grupo es para compartir opiniones y comentarios sin llamar la atención del juez, por el momento vemos a la perra de Denali, veamos que venenos soltara la víbora._

**Alice (Enana):** _esto será divertido._

**Jacob:** _¿qué hago yo aquí? ¿Porque nadie me invito al juicio?_

**Ness:** _No nos quieren Jacob._

Bella decidió ignorar su celular porque sabía que cuando se lo proponían podían distraerla lo suficiente.

-Muy bien señorita Denali, ¿podría decirnos que clase de relación tiene usted con el señor Edward Cullen?

-Edward y yo éramos novios, vivíamos juntos.

**Edward:** _que no me recuerden mis errores por favor._

**Alice(Enana):** _tú te lo buscaste._

**Emmett(Osito):** _niños atención a lo que dice la víbora._

**Benjamin:** _ni siquiera sé porque me preste a esto, está claro que tendré que alejarme de mi celular._

-¿Usted y el señor Cullen tenían intención de casarse?

-Si, por supuesto.

-¿Y tener familia?

-Era lo que mas deseábamos.

**Alice(Enana):** _perra mentirosa._

-Señorita Denali, su ex novio la acusa de usar su esperma sin su consentimiento, ¿tiene usted alguna prueba que demuestre lo contario?

-Claro, siendo abogada se las implicaciones legales de todos los actos, Edward estaba tan de acuerdo como yo en hacer esto, el firmo este documento- mostro una carpeta que se la entregaron al juez- en el aclaramos los puntos que haríamos en el procedimiento.

-¿Es la firma del señor Cullen?- pregunto el juez.

En contra de su voluntad Emmett fue hacia el juez y confirmo que era la firma de Edward.

**Emmett (Osito):** _porque demonios firmaste eso Edward._

**Edward:** _debí de estar drogado, Tanya nos lo dijo a Bella y a mí cuando acudió al departamento._

**Alice (Enana):** _Repito, perra mentirosa._

-Señorita Denali, quisiera aclararnos su relación con el Doctor James Witherdale.

-Por supuesto, es el médico que realizaría el procedimiento, Edward y yo queríamos tener familia pero debido a mi situación decidimos que la renta de vientre sería la mejor opción debido a que Edward quería que fuera su hijo biológico.

**Alice (Enana) :** _QUE FORMA DE MENTIR DE LA PERRA DESCARADA! _

**Ness:** _Nos hemos dado cuenta de que es mentirosa Alice._

**Alice (Enana):** _solo estoy muy enojada monstruo del lago._

-¿Conocía usted a la señorita Isabella Swan ahora Cullen?

-Objeción, el apellido de mi cliente no es de relevancia- dijo Benjamin.

-Al lugar.

-No la conocí hasta el día de la inseminación, de hecho me sorprendió muchísimo debido a que el doctor Witherdale me había asegurado que la mujer seria rubia, Edward quería que nuestro hijo fuera parecido a mí.

**Rose:** _me informan cómo va el juicio estoy atascada con el Volvo de Edward._

**Alice (Enana) :** _yo te mantendré informada._

**Ness: **_Jacob y yo también queremos saber cómo van las cosas._

**Emmett (Osito): **_Me arrepiento de esto, PONGAN ATENCION._

-Son todas mis preguntas su señoría- Emmett se acerco a el estrado y fijo su mirada en Tanya para intimidarla, siempre lo había logrado en casa, le encantaba ponerla nerviosa, así que la miro fijamente.

-¿Señorita Denali porque terminaron usted y mi cliente?

-Objeción, la vida personal de mi cliente no es de relevancia.

-Su señoría debido a la situación que se le acusa es necesario saber porque de querer casarse y tener hijos mi cliente decidió terminar cualquier relación con la señorita Denali y la acuso por el uso de su esperma.

-Responda la pregunta señorita- Tanya miro nerviosa a Emmett, el hombre siempre la había intimidado pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte, la abogacía era lo suyo no dejaría que un Cullen le hiciera quedar mal.

-Edward y yo terminamos porque la Señora Isabella llego a su vida, embarazada de sus hijos.

-Señorita Denali, sería tan amable de hablarnos de sus planes de boda con mi cliente.

-Edward quería que nos casáramos después de que el terminara la residencia en el hospital.

-¿Tenían una fecha determinada?

-Un año después de que el hiciera la residencia.

-¿Y porque si iban a esperar un año para casarse decidieron rentar un vientre?

-No sabíamos que encontraríamos a alguien tan rápido y con nuestras especificaciones, solo deseábamos ser padres.

-Muy bien, ¿está usted relacionada con el procedimiento para la inseminación artificial?

-Por supuesto que lo estoy.

-Entonces sabrá usted que el esperma se toma en la clínica y según el expediente que tengo en mis manos en ningún momento mi cliente se acerco a la clínica en la que se realizo el procedimiento ni a ninguna otra clínica en Seattle.

-A Edward le incomodaba, lo hicimos en casa era mucho más sencillo.

-¿A pesar de los riesgos de que el esperma no funcionase si no eran adecuadas las condiciones?

-Lo intentamos en varias ocasiones- dijo nerviosa, nunca espero que Emmett Cullen fuera tan bueno en lo que hacía, siempre se la pasaba haciendo burlas cuando había visitado a los padres de Edward.

-No más preguntas de mi parte- Benjamin se levanto mientras caminaba al estrado, hermoso y perfecto sus ojos mostraban amabilidad pero también una sonrisa escalofriante que hizo que Tanya se encogiera en su asiento.

**Alice (Enana) :** _Solo para reportar que Emmett hizo pedazos a la pelos de elote._

**Jacob:** _como van las cosas? RESPONDAN._

-Buenas días señorita Denali, me gustaría saber que fue lo que paso cuando se entero que fue a mi cliente a quien le realizaron la inseminación.

-Intente contactarla por supuesto, esperaba que el procedimiento no hubiera funcionado porque ya había firmado un contrato anteriormente.

-Hace poco más de dos semanas mi cliente recibió una llamada de la clínica donde se realizo el procedimiento diciéndole que estaba embarazada y que la pareja que rentaría el vientre se había arrepentido ¿que nos puede decir de esto?

-Supongo que eso es por parte de la clínica, yo no tuve nada que ver, mi contrato no era con ella.

-Señorita Denali ¿reconoce este número?- Benjamin extendió una carpeta hacia ella y después se la paso al juez.

-Es mi numero celular.

-Y casualmente fue el número del que le marcaron a mi cliente, aquí tengo el registro y como puede ver señoría el numero telefónico de la señorita Denali esta aquí cuando ella menciono que no había podido contactar con mi cliente.

-Pero...- comenzo Tanya.

-No tengo más preguntas.

**Alice (Enana) :** _Benjamin y Emmett acribillaron a la pelos de elote._

**Emmett (Osito) :** _nunca antes pensé admitirlo pero me he encontrado con alguien que puede ser tan buen abogado como yo ;P_

Hicieron que una muy pálida Tanya regresara al lado de su abogado, nada parecía salir como ella había planeado.

-La defensa llama a el Doctor Witherdale al estrado- James subió mas pálido de lo normal al estrado, dirigió su vista a donde se encontraban los Cullen, había tenido una plática muy reveladora con Tanya Denali anteriormente y él sabía de qué lado iba a estar, Emmett camino hacia James, no sabía qué era lo que el médico le diría pero esperaba todo saliera bien para Bella y para Edward.

-Señor Witherdale, ¿qué relación tiene usted con la señorita Denali?

-Médico-paciente, ella vino a mi consultorio debido a que no puede tener hijos, quería saber cuáles eran los procedimientos a seguir para la renta de vientre.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo la conoce?

-Creo que alrededor de 6 meses.

-En ese tiempo ¿ha visto usted al doctor Cullen?

-No, el señor Cullen nunca se presento, la señorita Denali hizo todos los trámites correspondientes, trayendo la firma del señor cuando era necesario.

-¿Usted no pensó en que eso era sospechoso?

-La señorita me afirmo que por el trabajo del señor Cullen el no podía acudir- Emmett se retiro dándole paso a Benjamin.

- Señor Witherdale ¿porque fue mi cliente a su consultorio ese día hace más de dos meses?

-La señorita iba por una infección vaginal- dijo James, sabía que nada lo podría salvar de perder su licencia como médico.

-¿Conocía a mi cliente antes de ese día?

-No, era la primera vez que la veía.

-Sin embargo realizo una inseminación artificial no aprobada por mi cliente.

-Así es.

-¿Por qué?

-Hace tiempo que perdí a mi esposa, estaba tomando ese día y no recordaba que tenia la cita con la señorita, pensé que era Irina y cuando entro yo... simplemente quería terminar con el trabajo de ese día, hice el procedimiento pensando que era Irina y lo lamento, de verdad, acepto mi culpa en esto.

-Su cliente la señorita Denali, ¿cómo reacciono?

-Se puso furiosa, ella tenía todo previsto, todos los documentos legales y por mi culpa se le había salido todo de la mano.

-¿Ella quiso contactar con mi cliente?

-No, ella dijo que si volvía a la clínica con algún síntoma le llamara para que ella arreglara la situación, después me pidió su numero telefónico cuando vimos que en efecto estaba embarazada.

- Señor Witherdale usted ha confesado que cometió negligencia médica, ¿tiene alguna otra confesión que hacer?

-Como ginecólogo nunca he atendido a pacientes fuera de mi área solo lo hice cuando realice mi servicio, la señorita Denali me pidió que le recetara sedantes para el dolor, no anote eso en mi registro pero si tengo copias de las recetas medicas, ella me dijo que eran para ella, debo admitir que estaba demasiado aturdido en ese momento ya que eran los últimos meses de vida de mi esposa y después con su muerte no sé ni donde he estado pero esos sedantes estoy seguro que no los utilizo con ella, en el tiempo que la he visto no parece que tenga ninguna enfermedad.

-Gracias señor Witherdale, mi cliente aprecia que sea honesto.

-Me disculpo con usted Isabella- dijo viendo a Bella directamente- no debí atender a ningún paciente cuando no estaba en condiciones para ello.

El abogado de Tanya Denali decidió no hacer preguntas por miedo a que se comprometiera aun más la situación.

La tercera en pasar fue Irina, su cabello rubio estaba sujeto en una cebolla desarreglada y tenía unas profundas ojeras así como los ojos llorosos. El abogado de Tanya Denali se acerco a ella.

-Buenos días señora, seria usted tan amable de decirnos si el procedimiento que siguió para la renta de vientre fue legal.

-Si así fue, la señorita Denali como abogada se encargo de todo el proceso aunque yo nunca me encontré con ella hasta que descubrimos lo que lamentablemente sucedió con Isabella, James era mi contacto, nunca me pareció que nada fuera ilegal.

-¿Usted ya tiene hijos?

-Así es.

-¿Y no tiene ningún impedimento para concebir?

-No yo anteriormente acudí a otro ginecólogo para una valoración que se le hizo llegar a la señorita Denali.

-Son todas mis preguntas.

Emmett se levanto casi flotando de su asiento y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió la primera vez que se encontró con la señorita Denali?

-Ambas fuimos a reclamarle a James por su negligencia.

-¿Sabe usted porque la señorita Denali no demando en ese momento a él medico?

-Ella deseaba más que nada al niño, no le importaba quien fuese la madre solo que estuviese de acuerdo en entregarle al bebe, ella me lo dijo, y yo estaba muy enojada porque ya habíamos firmado un contrato y necesitaba el dinero, ella no quiso demandar porque su novio el señor Cullen se daría cuenta.

-¿Y era muy importante que el señor Cullen no se diera cuenta?

-Así es, ella me dijo que el bebe seria una maravillosa sorpresa para su novio, lo cual no comprendí debido a que se suponía el estaba al tanto del proceso.

-Objeción señoría esas son especulaciones.

-Al lugar.

-¿Tiene usted alguna prueba de que la señorita Denali está mintiendo en este asunto?

-Bueno, no sé si sea una prueba pero al parecer ella solo tiene el documento firmado en donde el aprueba el uso de esperma mas no en el contrato para la renta del vientre como ella asegura.

-Gracias por su colaboración, no hay más preguntas.

**Alice (Enana):** _Tenemos receso para contarlos lo sucedido, y de lo que se han perdido, espero que como Em me dijo todo este calculado para ganar, estoy segura que este pequeño receso lo ha aprovechado el juez para ir al baño, creo que nadie se percato de las muecas del hombre._

**Ness:** _Alice al grano por favor._

**Alice (Enana) :** _Ok ¬¬' el doctor ya admitió su culpa de una forma que hizo que quisiera llorar, sabían que su esposa murió? Bueno eso no es importante, al parecer tenemos las pruebas de que drogaron a Edward pero eso vendrá mas adelante._

**Jasper:** _Nos dejaste igual Alice._

**Alice (Enana) :** _Cariño aun sigues en el trabajo? Bueno no puedo escribir todo lo que se viene a mi cabecita, necesito explicarlo al modo Cullen y sabes que eso me llevara más de quince minutos así que aguántese con lo que le doy._

Después del receso de 15 minutos Bella estaba sentada frente al abogado de Denali y este la miraba con mucha diversión, ella estaba sonrojada, no por temer ni por nervios todas esas miradas sobre ella la hacían muy tímida.

-Señora Cullen, como fue que permitió que le realizaran la inseminación artificial, cualquiera se daría cuenta de un procedimiento de ese tipo- Bella se sonrojo.

-Objeción, acusa a mi cliente de deliberadamente aceptar la inseminación cuando el médico ha aceptado su culpabilidad-rápidamente Benjamin intervino y Bella le dio una mirada agradecida.

-Al lugar abogado, tenga cuidado con las palabras que utiliza.

-No me molesta contestar- dijo Bella mostrándose mas segura, le sonrió a Benjamin intentando tranquilizarlo ya que este parecía empezar a alterarse- tenía una infección vaginal y estaba algo apenada con ello abogado, se que estuvo mal de mi parte confiar en el medico pero desconocía lo que se debía hacer en esos casos y decidí confiar en él, lamentablemente paso lo que paso, pero no me arrepiento de nada porque por increíble que parezca amo a mis hijos.

-No más preguntas- Tanya miro a su abogado con cara de pocos amigos, eso no estaba saliendo como ella lo había planeado, claro que no podía sacarle mucho a Isabella y ella confiaba en que todos los documentos firmados ayudaran a que la declararan inocente.

Un Emmett sonriente se acerco a Bella y la miro rápidamente.

-Señora Cullen, ¿podría decirnos en qué condiciones conoció a mi cliente?- Bella miro a Emmett como si estuviera loco, busco la mirada de Benjamin pero este le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo conocí en un bar.

-¿Sabe usted el motivo por el que mi cliente estaba en un bar?

-El acababa de romper con su novia la señorita Denali, el me explico que ella había querido embaucarlo con un embarazo del que él no sabía nada.

-¿Existió algún otro encuentro con la señorita Denali cuando usted se encontraba con mi cliente?

-Sí, ella acudió al departamento que compartía con Edward para recoger sus cosas, admitió que había utilizado su esperma y que para ello había sedado a Edward.

-No más preguntas- pronto Edward estaba en el estrado mirando fijamente al abogado de Tanya Denali.

-¿Reconoce la firma señor Cullen?

-Sí, esa es mi firma pero...

-Solo responda a la pregunta que le haga señor Cullen.

-¿Usted quería casarse con la señorita Denali?

-En cuanto terminara la residencia en el hospital- dijo Edward escogiendo mejor sus palabras para contestar.

-¿Y quería tener una familia con ella? Limítese a un sí o no- Edward lo asesino con la mirada.

-Si- el abogado se retiro satisfecho, pero miro con desconfianza a el hombre que entraba a la sala.

Emmett estaba encantado de poder interrogar a su hermano, casi quería ponerse a brincar ahí mismo.

-Señor Cullen tengo entendido que usted goza de buena salud, y anulando el día en que conoció a Isabella no ingiere bebidas alcohólicas, sin embargo desde hace unos meses usted se despertó en varias ocasiones y sin razón alguna con síntomas poco agradables.

-Así es, en varias ocasiones me paso esto, pero la ultima vez decidí hacerme un chequeo solo para descartar cualquier enfermedad, encontraron en mi sangre sustancias que se utilizan para un sedante controlado- Emmett tomo el informe del médico y lo extendió al juez.

Dirigiéndose al jurado Emmett paso el informe al lado de una receta médica.

-Este informe hecho a mi cliente coincide con el sedante que el doctor James Witherdale le dio a la señorita Denali.

-Señor Cullen, ¿cuál fue su reacción ante esto?

-Nunca pensé que alguien lo hiciera apropósito así que creí que debido a mi falta de sueño lo había ingerido en lugar de pastillas para dormir cuando estaba en el hospital.

-¿Sin embargo usted escucho a la señorita Denali admitir que lo había sedado?

-Sí, y no lo había relacionado hasta el momento en el que ella me lo confesó.

-Señor Cullen en estos contratos se encuentra su firma, pero usted dice que en efecto nunca había visto estos contratos, así que hemos traído a un experto del FBI para analizar su firma con un documento anterior y el actual- el hombre rubio frente a la mirada de todos se puso a examinar ambas firmas, Bella lo veía asombrada mientras intentaba controlar sus ganas de correr a abrazarlo.

-En lo que el experto analiza los documentos le hare unas preguntas mas .Señor Cullen ¿estaba usted al corriente de lo que quería hacer la señorita Denali?

-No, en ningún momento hablamos de ello, me quería casar con ella, si y tener familia, también, pero todo eso después de que terminara la residencia y pasara un tiempo para acoplarme al horario de mi nuevo trabajo.

-Si no es mucha indiscreción ¿porque decidió terminar su relación con la señorita Denali?

-Escuche cuando hacia una llamada telefónica a su madre, le decía que estaba esperando los resultados de la chica, que dudaba que ella quisiera quedarse con un bebe que no era de ella, también le decía a su madre que le urgía casarse conmigo para poder dedicarse por completo a su cuerpo- dijo haciendo una mueca- ella esperaba pasar como si estuviera embarazada frente a mis ojos, por eso fue que terminamos.

En ese momento el hombre se levanto con ambos documentos.

-Hicieron un gran trabajo, la firma casi es idéntica, pero se equivocaron en el trazo, quien quiera que falsificara la firma es zurdo y el señor Cullen es diestro- Tanya Denali se hundió en su asiento mientras veía al juez y a el hombre rubio examinar la firma.

-El jurado tomara un receso de una hora para dictar sentencia.

Cuando todos salían de la sala, Bella se fue detrás del hombre rubio y de no ser porque no quería pasar otras dos semanas en cama lo hubiera tecleado allí mismo, en lugar de eso le grito.

-¡Felix!- El aludido se volvió mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-Pero si es cenicienta, no pensé que te volvería a ver nunca más.

-Cierra tu bocota y dame un abrazo-le grito Bella, ella se lanzo a sus brazos, y el tomo su pequeño cuerpo mientras la giraba en una pequeña vuelta para no revolverle el delicado estomago.

-¿Debería preocuparme señora Cullen?- dijo Edward a sus espaldas Bella se giro para verlo allí mientras fruncía el ceño, ella le sonrió tímida aun sin soltar a Felix.

-No, no debería señor Cullen, tengo el honor de presentarle a Felix, mi mejor amigo.

-No sabía que lo tuvieras.

-Hace tiempo que no lo veía- ella se encogió de hombros.

-No se preocupe señor Cullen, yo ya tengo quien jale mis orejas- le enseño el anillo de matrimonio a Edward y Bella se alejo de su amigo y le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

-Idiota no me invitaste a la boda.

-Ni mi madre fue invitada querida, me case en las Vegas frente a Elvis y con unos borrachos como testigos, agradezco que si fuera con la mujer que amo, además perra desgraciada no deberías reclamarme cuando tu obviamente también te casaste y no me invitaste- Bella se sonrojo.

-Bueno se puede decir que los mejores amigos comparten muchas cosas, solo diré que mis padres tampoco fueron invitados- Felix comenzó a reír fuertemente.

-Oh ya puedo imaginar la reacción del jefe de policía, no terminaste castrado chico- dijo aun riendo y viendo a Edward mientas este tragaba audiblemente.

-Aun no lo conoce- dijo Bella por él.

-Me agrada este chico, lo agregare al grupo de Whats app- dijo Emmett y todos alrededor comenzaron a reír.

-Me encanto tu actuación en el juicio Emmett, me recordó mucho al juicio de Jasper- felicito Edward y Bella se sorprendió, en el poco tiempo que conocía a Jasper no podía imaginar que hubiera hecho algo ilegal.

-Siempre tengo pruebas a mi favor Edward.

-¿Que hizo Jasper?

-Es una larga historia Belli Bellita pero te diré que yo gane ese juicio.

-Si, también el regaño de nuestros padres, pobre mi Jazz, su único error fue enamorarse de mi Bella, mi hermano le hizo un juicio clandestino por llamarlo de una forma.

-Ustedes Cullens están locos.

-Encontraste tu lugar cenicienta- dijo Felix.

-¿Cenicienta?- pregunto Edward aun mirando mal a Felix.

-Bella no me permite hablar del día negro, así que me dejo ponerle un apodo adecuado, aunque creo que por mirada matadora que me está dando dejare el tema.

Las miradas curiosas no se hicieron esperar por parte de todos y Bella los ignoro mientras veía sus uñas pacíficamente, quizá encontrar a Felix no era tan buena idea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando regresaron a la sala para dictar la sentencia Bella se sentía nerviosa, sabía que tanto Benjamin como Emmett habían hecho un increíble trabajo con las pruebas que habían encontrado, ella misma se había sorprendido con lo que habían hecho en tan poco tiempo incluso habían incluido a uno de sus mejores amigos del instituto, aunque no creía que ellos supieran de él.

Edward le dio la mano a Bella y se tomaron fuertemente mientras esperaban a que todos en la sala se acomodaran para dictar sentencia.

-En el juicio en contra del señor James Witherdale por los cargos de negligencia médica hacia Isabella Cullen se le ha encontrado culpable, deberá pasar 7 años en prisión por ejercer en estado de ebriedad y se le revocara su licencia médica. A la señorita Denali, por uso ilegal de esperma hacia el señor Edward Cullen se le encuentra culpable debido a las pruebas encontradas en su contra deberá pasar un año y medio en prisión o pagar una multa por cien mil dólares- se escucho un fuerte golpe y Bella soltó el aire que estuvo reteniendo habían ganado el juicio, dudaba que la perra Denali tuviera el dinero para pagar la multa, sonrió satisfecha y Edward a su lado le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en los labios que la dejo aturdida después miro a Alice que daba brinquitos y a Emmett y a Benjamin que se felicitaban mutuamente por el trabajo, antes de que James saliera por completo de la sala ella se acerco a él.

-Gracias por hablar con la verdad lamento que las cosas hayan tenido que pasar así- tanto ella como Edward agradecían haberse encontrado en esa situación porque de otra manera Tanya estaría chantajeando a Edward pero James no solo la había atendido a ella en estado de ebriedad y por eso también debía pagar.

-Ustedes merecen tener una buena vida, estoy seguro que mi esposa hubiera querido que las cosas fueran de esta manera, solo les pido que sean buenos con Irina, esa mujer ha tenido una vida difícil.

**Alice (Enana) :** _Uff que fuerte estuvo esto, solo diré que necesitare más que este medio para decir todo lo que paso, ganamos el juicio así que prepárense aquellos que no puedan escucharlo en vivo porque recibirán una llamada mía en Skype._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mujer estaba por llegar a la salida cuando una mano pequeña la detuvo, ella miro extrañada a la pequeña mujer que tenia frente a sí, lo único que deseaba era regresar al lado de su hijo que se encontraba en el hospital.

-Lamento incomodarla mi nombre es Alice Hale, aunque mi apellido de soltera es Cullen- el brillo de reconocimiento en la mirada de Irina dio paso a la sorpresa y al miedo- no debe temer, he de admitir que al principio estaba furiosa con usted cuando he encontrado el contrato que firmo con mi ex-cuñada pero después de investigar un poco mas y ver las razones que daba sobre su hijo he decidido ayudarle a usted y a su marido, mi hermano Emmett como habrá visto es un excelente abogado y estará mas que gustoso por ayudarle a su marido a salir de la cárcel- si, Laurent había cometido un robo para ayudar a pagar el hospital donde estaba internado su hijo, Alice que había investigado a la pareja al principio se había vuelto loca por la gente con la que se iba a ver involucrado su hermano pero después que siguió investigando no puedo evitar que se le removieran las entrañas- queremos ayudarle, mi hermano está terminando su residencia y su especialidad está en la pediatría, podría ayudarle tratándolo en uno de los mejores hospitales de Seattle mi padre es accionista allí.

-Señorita yo, yo solo he sido molestias para su familia.

-No usted no lo ha sido y como que me llamo Alice Cullen de Hale que mi familia la ayudara- Irina comenzó a llorar y miro a Alice agradecida.

-Gracias, no aceptare por mi o por mi esposo, acepto por mi hijo, no puedo ponerme orgullosa cuando mi niño esta cada día mas enfermo.

-Le aseguro que eso va a cambiar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como no sabían donde se había metido Alice decidieron esperarla en la sala de espera del tribunal, Bella tenía demasiado hambre y Edward estaba preocupado porque su hermana no aparecía.

-Oye Felix- el aludido que estaba hablando de lo lindo con Emmett miro a Bella con una gran sonrisa- ¿cómo fue que terminaste en eso de las falsificaciones?

-Bueno ya sabes que estaba en eso de investigaciones criminales y necesitaban a alguien que detectara falsificaciones así que me obligaron a estudiar todo lo referente, te imaginaras mi odio hacia mis superiores cuando me enviaron a la escuela, pero ha servido de algo, de hecho fue tu cuñada Alice quien contacto conmigo.

-No dudo que te lleves bien con Alice tienen la misma quijada.

-No lo dudes cenicienta, ahora que hablas de quijada debo hablar con mi hermosa esposa, estoy seguro de que le encantaran las noticias que le tengo- Bella vio como su amigo tomaba su teléfono y llamaba a Heidi.

-Hola amor azucarado. Si cariño estoy frente a varias personas pero no te imaginaras con quien me he encontrado. No preciosa, si me topara con Jane te la hubiera puesto al teléfono, estoy con nada más ni nada menos que Isa alias Bella también llamada cenicienta y ahora señora Cullen que además está embarazada.

-Este tío es mas cotilla que Alice y Rose juntas- murmuro Emmett haciendo reír a Bella mientras veía las expresiones de Felix al hablar con su esposa.

-Claro estaré al pendiente y te hare saber el día y la hora, debo ponerme al corriente con nuestra chica, también te amo cariño, me voy porque las miradas que me dan estos chicos asustan, besos cielo.

-Joder tío, por favor dime cuál es tu apodo para burlarme- comenzó Emmett y Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír, primero despacio y después fuertemente frente a la mirada de todos y se puso completamente roja.

-¿Bella estas bien?- pregunto Edward, ella no podía hablar.

-Vamos Isa, mi apodo no esta tan mal- Bella no podía respirar y comenzó a llorar de la risa- me ofendes cenicienta, pensé que algún día superarías mi apodo hermoso que me ha dado la mujer que amo- Bella tuvo que sentarse y Edward comenzó a abanicarla con una carpeta.

-¿Me dirás el apodo?- pregunto Emmett, Felix lo miro orgulloso.

-Nopalito baboso- Bella volvió a reír y Edward no pudo aguantar sus carcajadas pero las que más llamaban la atención eran las de Emmett que se había recargado en la pared y se sostenía el estomago fuertemente.

-De acuerdo me he ofendido, cenicienta mi hermosa mujer me espera y me ha dicho que espera que nos podamos reunir para platicarnos todas las cosas que no nos hemos contado en este tiempo, te quiero Isa pero sus burlas me ofenden así que mire dignamente- Bella sabía que su amigo solo estaba actuando le encantaba hacer reír a los demás así que se acerco a él para abrazarlo.

-También te quiero Felix Feliz me alegra haberte encontrado, te llamare para vernos pronto.

-Es una promesa Isa.

Felix se retiro y todos se tranquilizaron, un momento después un hombre un poco mayor con el cabello negro largo y de piel pálida se acerco a ellos.

-Edward me dijeron que te encontrabas en el tribunal, tengo que hablar contigo, si lo deseas en otra ocasión pero llámame pronto o tendré que visitarte en el hospital.

-De acuerdo- dijo Edward confundido.

-¿Quien era?- pregunto Bella.

-Aro Vulturi, el abogado de la abuela Elizabeth- dijo Edward y ella ya no quiso preguntar nada más.

Alice apareció muy sonriente y miro a cada uno mientras seguía danzando cuando caminaba, a Bella le encantaba la gracia con la que se movía la chica.

-Hasta que apareces duende.

-No me llames así grandulón.

-Paren- llamo la atención Edward.

-Mamá nos espera en casa para que le contemos como nos fue y estoy demasiado hambriento como para seguir aquí viéndolos discutir.

Todos siguieron a Edward, cuando llegaron a donde estaban estacionados los coches y Edward se dirigía a un Camaro color amarillo Bella no pudo evitar literalmente chillar de emoción.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Y el Volvo?

-Lo deje en manos de Rose para que lo revisara.

-¿Y este también es tuyo?

-Si así es Bella y me estas poniendo nervioso- sin poder evitarlo Bella comenzó a chillar y a saltar.

-Bella me preocupas- ella se acerco al Camaro y lo acaricio, era hermoso.

-Solo estoy muy emocionada, tienes a bumblebee*- grito emocionada y Edward la abrazo por la espalda riendo.

-Vamos Bella si llegamos rápido a casa y comemos te dejare conducirlo.

-Gracias- chillo de nuevo riendo y subiendo al hermoso Camaro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*** Bumblebee: si recuerdan Bella había mencionado que amaba a Transformers y este es uno de los personajes principales y admito yo también quisiera un Camaro amarillo.**

**Hola! Bueno aquí esta lo prometido, este ha sido sin duda el capítulo más complejo que he escrito y no por contenido si no porque todas las ideas llegaban de una vez y no podía escribirlas lo suficientemente rápido, espero les guste como he solucionado las cosas en este capítulo ¿qué les pareció Felix? Yo sinceramente me la pase riendo mientras lo escribía y las ideas llegaban espero les guste tanto como a mí.**

**Quiero agradecerles por sus follows y favoritos así como también por sus hermosos comentarios gracias a:**

**Readers Forever****, marieisahale, Camela****, Ale74, Zafirocullen22, azumii cullen, , Dark Side of Everyone, Karlie7**

**Quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un hermoso review, espero la próxima semana tener listo el siguiente capítulo ya que estas semana he estado muy ocupada, y como adelanto el próximo capitulo tendremos al Jefe Swan, no desesperen creo que les gustara el encuentro. Bueno ahora si me despido, Os quiero gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado, Besos :***

**Karlie7: Muchas gracias por leer, me encantan las familias locas jajaj xD espero te guste el capi, besos :***


	14. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12**

La casa Cullen estaba silenciosa mientras Bella y Edward comían pollo en crema, ambos miraban como Alice les hacia una representación a todos los presentes y a los que veían por Skype (Jacob y Ness) como es que había sido el juicio, Bella había hablado con Esme de Felix y está, encantada le había pedido que lo invitara a cenar junto con su esposa Heidi, Edward había puesto mala cara pero Bella le dijo en broma que solo tenía ojos para él.

Alice estaba terminando su representación con un Jasper ansioso detrás de ella mientras intentaba tranquilizarla, Bella estaba terminando de comer, esperaba el momento adecuado para poder salir y conducir el Camaro, justo cuando Alice terminaba de contarles a todos como se habían llevado a rastras a la pelos de elote Denali (con un poco de exageración de su parte claro), el timbre de la casa sonó y Esme rápidamente llego a la sala con un chico rubio y su esposa, Bella salto del sillón en el que se encontraba y abrazo a Heidi mientras la chica le regresaba el abrazo.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tú cenicienta!

-¡Y yo no puedo creer que tenga aquí a Nopalito baboso y a Amor azucarado!

Heidi comenzó a reír mientras los Cullen veían la interacción, Bella volvió a abrazar a Felix y después se giro para presentarlos a la familia Cullen.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Jacob que seguía conectado en Skype- allí esta Felix Feliz, estoy seguro de que se armara la guerra cuando llegue Charlie- tanto Bella como Felix se quedaron estáticos y se pusieron frente a la cámara para ver a Jacob riendo.

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando Jacob?- Bella miro a Esme con disculpa- lamento el vocabulario pero mi hermano me saca de mis casillas- Jacob solo los miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-Me refiero a que el Jefe ya debe de estar en Seattle y estoy seguro que le encantara encontrarse contigo Felix- este se puso pálido ante las palabras de Jacob y Heidi lo abrazo mientras le preguntaba si deseaba tomar algo para sentirse mejor.

-Debiste avisarme idiota, justo ahora no estoy en casa.

-Por eso no hay problema les di la dirección de los Cullen, imagine que estarían allí- Bella se agarro la cabeza frustrada y Edward la tomo por la espalda intentando tranquilizarla.

-Jacob no quiero tener problemas, pero tú y yo ya habíamos hablado acerca de mantener tranquila a Bella así que desconectare esto y revisare su presión para ver que si le ha afectado lo que le dijiste- Edward desconecto la cámara casi con violencia y tomo a Bella en sus brazos para llevarla a un sillón- Bella por favor ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Estoy bien- dijo ella intentado tranquilizarlo- es solo que esperaba estar sola con él cuando le explicara la situación, amo a mi padre pero tener aquí a Felix no es lo mejor del mundo si de Charlie se trata.

-¿Puedo saber que sucedió?- Felix que tenia a Heidi en su regazo y se había bebido una cerveza mas rápido de lo que Edward nunca podría beber lo miro fijamente y sonrió.

-Bella y yo somos amigos desde el día negro, ese quiere decir que nos hicimos amigos en nuestro último año del instituto, nos convertimos en seres inseparables ya que en Forks la gente no es lo mejor del mundo, en ese momento yo intentaba salir con Heidi y ella no me hacía caso, el Jefe y yo nos llevábamos bien él sabía que yo no era nada de Bella, pero un desafortunado día alguien comento que Bella y yo éramos demasiado cercanos y que yo solo jugaba con Bella porque estaba viendo a Heidi a escondidas, ese desafortunado día el Jefe y yo estábamos tirándole a botellas de vidrio y él me pregunto algo acerca de Bella yo solo le dije que su hija era muy guapa. ¡Me disparo! Me llevo al hospital y dijo que yo me dispare solo en la pierna cuando hacíamos tiro al blanco después me dijo que no me quería volver a ver cerca de su hija claro que Bella lo regaño pero el hijo de...- la mirada de Bella hacia Felix era de asesinato- el Jefe después se disculpo conmigo pero nunca me volví a acercar a él ¡Por favor entre solo al FBI para aprender a defenderme de personas como él!- Edward trago en seco, si con Felix solo había sido un rumor no imaginaba cuando se enterara de que su hija estaba casada con él.

-Charlie solo se dejo llevar por el momento, sabes que él es una gran persona y se disculpo demasiadas veces contigo.

-Bella todos sabemos que cuando Charlie se deja llevar por el momento o puede ser el tipo mas sentimental del mundo o puede empezar a disparar si tiene su arma en mano.

-Charlie no te hará nada- rebatió ella aunque tenía el estomago revuelto, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su padre cuando se enterara de todo lo que había pasado en esos días, Edward estaba rígido a su lado y con razón, así que le tomo la mano y le quito su anillo de casado, después tomo sus propios anillos y los puso en su mano- por nuestra seguridad hasta que le expliquemos todo no creo que sea buena opción que Charlie vea esto. Ahora dejaran que yo trate con mi padre, mi madre ayudara a mantenerlo en calma y por todos los griegos Felix no abras tu boca a menos que sea necesario.

-Lo mantendré a raya Bella- dijo Heidi, Bella se recostó en el sillón y suspiro con fuerza, su día había empezado tan bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A pesar de todos los invitados que había la casa Cullen aun tenia espacio, todos estaban en el comedor Bella y Edward solo de compañía, Emmett había invitado a Benjamin y Tia junto a un pequeño de tres años llamado Amun hijo de la pareja, Felix y Emmett se estaban llevando la comida con sus ocurrencias y a pesar de todo Bella se sentía más tranquila la familia Cullen parecía ser lo que ella siempre deseo.

-Entonces estábamos aburridos, aun me quedaban 4 días de vacaciones y ya habíamos agotado nuestras ideas así que me levante de un salto de la cama y grite ¡Nos vamos a las Vegas!- Heidi comenzó a reír.

-No está exagerando eso hizo.

-Así que- continuo Felix- nos fuimos en el primer avión que tenia espacio y nos fuimos a un antro a beber, bueno el punto es que cuando volvimos a tomar conciencia de nosotros mismos estábamos en un hospital por congestión alcohólica, bueno yo, Heidi no había bebido tanto, el punto es que estábamos casados, tuvimos que ir a la capilla a ver nuestro matrimonio, estuve a punto de casarme con un hombre, me le insinué a Elvis y le propuse un trió a nuestro testigo de boda, fueron las mejores vacaciones que he tenido nunca- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras todos intentaban mantener la comida en sus bocas por la risa.

-Lo que paso después fue muy lindo, como no habíamos organizado nada hicimos una especia de boda privada y dijimos nuestros votos, después en un fin de semana tuvimos nuestra Luna de Miel.

-Ahora que les he contado mi fantástica boda me gustaría saber cómo fue que ustedes dos- dijo señalando a Bella y Edward- terminaron casados, embarazados y demandando gente, no estuve presente todo el juicio.

Bella iba a comenzar con su relato cuando escucharon el timbre de inmediato se tenso, aun no sabía cómo le diría todo a sus padres, sabía que Renee la apoyaría esa mujer era increíble y muy liberal, en cambio no sabía cómo lo tomaría Charlie, podía ser un increíble padre o podía sacar su arma dependiendo el humor con el que viniera.

En vista de que la comida había terminado todos pasaron a la sala donde Esme ya estaba con Charlie y Renee, Bella abrazo a su madre y después saludo a su padre.

-¿Como esta esa pierna?- le pregunto ya que la última vez que lo había visto su padre estaba en silla de ruedas.

-Más fuerte que un roble Bella.

-Mamá, papá, les presento a la familia Cullen, ya han conocido a Esme, el es su esposo Carlisle- dijo señalándolo- sus hijos Alice, Edward y Emmett, el es Jasper esposo de Alice y ella es Rosalie esposa de Emmett, ellos son Benjamin y Tia amigos de la familia y ese pequeño es su hijo Amun, a Felix y Heidi ya los conoces.

-Un gusto volver a verlo Jefe, ¿cómo se encuentra?- soltó Felix.

-Lo mismo digo muchacho, esto... estoy bien, supongo que el karma me alcanzo por lo de la pierna-Felix desvió la mirada, nadie decía nada y Bella casi podía sentir la tensión que había en el ambiente.

-¿Les gustaría algo de beber? Deben de estar cansados con el viaje desde Forks- de inmediato se hizo cargo Carlisle- pueden sentarse en lo que mi esposa Esme y yo les traemos algo de beber.

Los padres de Bella se sentaron, Edward se acerco a Bella y le susurro por lo bajo.

-Estaré a tu lado, no te dejare sola con esto, si quieres hablarlo sin tanta gente alrededor solo dímelo.

-Creo que es mejor que haya gente así Charlie no se dejara llevar tanto por sus emociones.

Bella observo a sus padres que parecían absorber cada detalle de la mansión Cullen, seguramente debían preguntarse quienes eran esas personas cuando nunca antes las había mencionado.

-Mamá, papá, hay algo que quiero hablar con ustedes, y por favor quiero que me dejen terminar antes de que alguno diga algo.

Bella comenzó a hablar, les conto de cuando fue a la clínica, de lo que Seth quería de ella de su borrachera y de como había amanecido casada con Edward, omitió el hecho de que se habían acostado, Charlie no necesitaba esos detalles, les conto como descubrió lo de su embarazo y también la demanda que acababan de ganar, Renee que conocía muy bien a su esposo lo tomo del brazo para intentar tranquilizarlo.

-Solo quiero que sepan que si no les había mencionado nada de esto antes era porque quería decírselos de frente y cuando las cosas estuvieran solucionadas, Edward y yo estamos llegando a un acuerdo sobre lo mejor para los mellizos, toda su familia me ha apoyado y son increíbles personas. Eso es todo.

-¿Estas embarazada?- pregunto Charlie con voz automática.

-Sí.

-¿Y casada?

-Sí.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió por un momento que debías compartirlo con tu familia?- pregunto ahora mas alterado mientras se levantaba y veía a Bella directamente a los ojos.

-Jacob lo sabia papá y quería contárselos pero preferí hacerlo cuando ya todo estuviera solucionado.

-Ahora eres la buena del cuento, ¿qué clase de hombre se casa con una mujer y no le pregunta antes a su padre?

-Uno borracho- dijo Felix encogiéndose de hombros, Bella sabia que lo decía por el pero aun así lo asesino con la mirada.

-Edward no es ningún borracho, las circunstancias nos afectaron a ambos, papá con mejores personas no puede haberme topado.

-Has sido demasiado confiada Isabella, no puedes confiar en las personas de la noche a la mañana.

- Y tu estas siendo irrazonable, conocí a Seth y a Angela por mucho tiempo y ambos resultaron ser escorias no me digas en quien debo confiar papá, siempre alejas a todo aquel que se acerca a mí, alejaste a Felix de mi vida por un estúpido rumor, déjame ser una adulta.

-Eres mi hija y siempre intervendré en lo que crea que es lo correcto para ti Bella, y no me parece bien lo que has hecho con tu vida ¡eres demasiado joven para ser madre!

-¡No te metas con mis hijos Charlie Swan por que no respondo!

-¡Estoy embarazada!-se escucho el grito desde el fondo de la sala.

Silencio.

...

El grito de la pequeña chica hizo a todos callarse y mirarla estupefactos, nadie esperaba eso, Alice les sonrió nerviosa mientras veía a todos mirarla con cara de WTF.

-¿Nadie dura nada?- pregunto nerviosa.

-¡Felicidades enana!- grito Emmett y todos se acercaron a Alice y Jasper para felicitarlos. Cuando Edward se acerco a su hermana le susurro.

-Felicidades Alice, te quiero demasiado hermanita, después no te quejes si te escondo algo.

-Edward la llevabas bien-se quejo entre risas.

Cuando el bullicio desapareció Alice miro a su familia y después le cedió la palabra a Jasper, ella probablemente no dejaría de hablar.

-Hace tiempo que Alice se sintió algo mal pero las pruebas habían salido negativas, solo que los síntomas continuaban así que hicimos una prueba en el laboratorio, Carlisle nos hizo esperar como a cualquier otro paciente por los resultados, queríamos contárselos a todos cuando estuviera toda la familia, además de eso debemos decirles que serán mellizos.

Bella chilló, Alice chilló y las dos se abrazaron mientras lloraban de felicidad, los que estaban a su alrededor solo comenzaron a reír mientras las mujeres compartían su emoción.

-Jefe Swan, ¿podría hablar con usted?- pregunto Edward, no quería que los demás los interrumpieran además de que no quería arruinar el buen ambiente que se había generado con la noticia. Charlie viendo a todos alrededor decidió que lo más sensato sería hablar en privado, siguió a Edward mientras Bella veía como desaparecían en el despacho de Carlisle.

-Déjalo Bella, no deje que cargara con su arma- le dijo Renee y Bella miro a su madre con cariño- ¡oh por todos los chicos sexys sin camisa! Voy a ser abuela- Renee abrazo a su hija y Bella no pudo retener las lagrimas.

-Me alegro que te agrade la noticia, hace mucho que no decías esa frase.

-Hija no creo que a tu padre le agrade mucho que la diga, se molesto bastante cuando tú la empezaste a usar- Bella rió- Debo decir hija mía que Edward es guapísimo, no lo dejes escapar corazón ese chico parece valer la pena y te mira de una forma muy hermosa.

-Mamá- dijo Bella avergonzada- aun no sé en qué punto estoy con Edward pero créeme que lo menos que quiero es dejarlo escapar, me alegro que me apoyes.

-Mi niña- dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos- yo hare entrar en razón a tu padre, te aseguro que estará tan encantado con la noticia como yo, además le debo recordar que te tuvimos a ti a los 18 y estábamos felices por ello.

-Te amo mamá.

-Y yo a ti cariño, ahora vamos a hablar con Felix, como extraño a ese muchacho, es sabe como subir mi autoestima.

-¡Mamá!

Renee le guiño un ojo y Bella comenzó a reír, su madre era un caso especial y ella y Felix juntos a pesar de la diferencia de edad podían ser un peligro juntos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tu dirás- dijo Charlie en cuanto las puertas del despacho de Carlisle se cerraron, Edward le indico que se sentara y decidió sentarse frente a él en lugar de atrás del escritorio no quería darle motivos para odiarlo a Charlie.

-Se que esta situación es muy extraña, apenas yo mismo me he acoplado a todo lo que ha sucedido, he querido hablar con usted señor pero he respetado la decisión de Bella acerca de solucionar las cosas antes para evitarles disgustos a usted y a su esposa. Bella es una mujer increíble y yo no pienso dejarla sola, los mellizos también son mis hijos y aunque nuestra situación es de lo más extraña pretendo hacer que esto funcione.

-Mira muchacho se que tu intención es buena, pero es mi hija y ella no podrá criar a sus hijos sola, es mi responsabilidad, soy su padre y me la llevare a Forks- Edward miro a Charlie encolerizado, se levanto de donde estaba y lo miro enojado, Charlie intento no encogerse en su asiento.

-Seque Bella y yo no tenemos lo que se dice una relación normal, pero no pretendo separarme de ella o de mis hijos- dijo enojado pero tratando de tranquilarse para no tirarse sobre el cuello del hombre- además Jefe Swan solo está contemplando aquí lo que usted desea no lo que ella quiere y necesita, no niego que ambos teníamos una relación antes de conocernos, pero quiero a Bella, ella me gusta y pretendo hacer las cosas bien con ella, no solo por mis hijos eso solo es una razón mas, pero si Bella no fuera la persona que he llegado a conocer no se lo estaría diciendo en este momento, ella es especial y si pretende que me quede aquí de brazos cruzados viendo como le grita a su hija por algo que no es su culpa y llevándosela lejos de mi está muy equivocado.

-¿Y cómo piensas mantener a mi hija? Sé que ella tiene un buen trabajo pero tu pareces ser un hijo de papi.

-Lamento que tenga ese concepto de mi señor, soy médico pediatra y créame cuando le digo que puedo darle una buena vida a su hija y a nuestros hijos, si ella lo desease no tendría ni siquiera que trabajar- Edward recordaba su pequeño encuentro con Aro quien fue abogado de su abuela, él sabía lo que había pasado así que no había duda de que el poseía con que mantener a sus hijos.

-¿De verdad quieres a mi hija?

-Así es señor.

-Llámame Charlie muchacho, me haces sentir viejo, ahora llévame con mi hija que debo pedirle una disculpa, no puedo creer que voy a ser abuelo, pensé que sería Jacob quien me daría primero esa noticia- Edward comenzó a reír, si, el se había ganado a Charlie Swan.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola! ¿Como están mis queridas lectoras? Esta semana ha sido algo interesante, alguna de ustedes les gusta el rock? Bueno mi banda favorita vendrá y estoy más que dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para verlos, si les interesa Black Veil Brides es una banda increíble o al menos para mí lo es.**

**¿Alguna se esperaba la noticia de Alice? Les estuve sembrando algunos detalles en varios capítulos para ver si lo sospechaban, espero aun así haberlas sorprendido, que les pareció la llegada de Charlie? Fue muy divertido escribir esto.**

**¡Ya tenemos club de fans de Nopalito baboso! Si, se que lo aman como yo.**

**Bueno como una recomendación literaria, porque si estoy traumada con esos libros les recomiendo Señores del Inframundo, hasta el momento son 14 libros y 3 más de una saga relacionada con los mismos personajes, si a alguien le interesa los tengo todos y créanme que valen mucho la pena.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus favoritos, follows y reviews, me encantaron, gracias especialmente a:**

**Readers Forever****, marieisahale, Camela****, Ale74, Zafirocullen22, Dark Side of Everyone, Tisha S. U, Elimar 96**

**Quienes se dieron el tiempo de dejarme un hermoso review, de verdad muchas gracias por apoyarme en esta historia, Os quiero demasiado, Besos :***


End file.
